Coal Hill School - Bad Wolf
by DannyRoranicus44
Summary: Rose moves to a new school and still comes across a mysterious boy who refuses to give her his real name. And when MI6 turn up at the school, things begin to get odd.
1. Rose, Part 1

**So I decided to do one of these School AU things. Both the Doctor and Rose are around eleven years old in this one. Please read and review! Thanks!**

John Smith, though he preferred the Doctor, walked the repetitive, lonely walk to his secondary school which he had been attending now for six months. The walk was simple: walk to the top of the road, turn left, across the busy road (being careful not to be run over) then straight ahead for a whole mile before you finally reached the school.

His long brown coat whacked against the back of his legs as he followed the familiar, repetitive path beside the main road.

Secondary school wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. It would be much better, however, if he didn't have rubbish or stupid teachers. He was certain that Saxon, his music teacher, had it in for him. Dr Song, the History teacher, seemed to act like she knew him when she definitely didn't. Miss Smith, the English teacher, was probably the nicest teacher he had. She didn't try to understand him, or show hatred towards him. She just got on with her job. To teach them.

Friends weren't the best department for him either, but he coped. The loneliness of the walks didn't really bother him considering he was used to being lonely. People would talk to him during class, but outside of class he'd just wonder around the school building alone, occasionally annoying Saxon and dodging teachers, since they weren't meant to be inside during break times. The Doctor could still remember when that used to bother him and the constant silence would drive him in sane. It didn't anymore of course, he was perfectly sane.

And, since then, he had found quite a large cupboard he liked to spend his free time in when he wasn't annoying Saxon. It seemed to feel bigger in the inside and the Doctor would spend his lunchtimes in this cupboard, scoffing jelly beans he carried around in his pockets.

The Doctor sighed when he finally reached the school gates. Eight hours until he could go home.

**~CHS~**

Rose Tyler had to admit that her new school was much better than she had first thought it was going to be. She was still a bit irritated with her mum for making her move schools when she had only just settled into Secondary school life at her old school. She'd made a couple of friends, at least, though they weren't really best friend material.

The first few lessons had gone quite quickly. Maths and English were much more interesting than she had first assumed. One of the boys in her class had kept watching her. It was weird but she did her best to ignore it. She just hoped he wouldn't continue to in their next lesson: History.

Now, it was break, and she was sat on a bench with the few friends she had made, Elisabeth, a girl she had started talking to in English, was daring her to walk to the top floor of the main building and back again during break. That didn't seem too bad.

Rose agreed with little thought. Louise said something about detention as Rose left the bench but Rose had never been bothered by those things.

Rose reached the top floor easily and couldn't help but laugh a little at how easy this 'dare' was. A nearby door swung open and Rose froze, hoping the teacher wouldn't see her. She'd rather avoid detention on her first day if she could. It wasn't the best first impression. The footsteps, however, were getting closer and closer. Rose scanned the area quickly and soon gathered that there was nowhere to hide.

Suddenyl, her hand was engulfed by a warm object which turned out to be a boy's hand. She looked up in surprise to see the boy who had spent the past two lessons watching her closely. She had to admit, he looked quite handsome. He looked about the same age as her, perhaps a little older, with brown, messy hair and brown eyes which were locked into hers.

"Who's there?" A voice demanded, snapping Rose and the boy out of their thoughts.

"Run!" He ordered before setting off towards the stairs, pulling Rose behind him. Rose could see he was grinning as they ran through the door onto the staircase. They adapted to a slower pace as they made their way down two flights of stairs.

"Who was that then?" Rose asked as she began her decent, glancing back up to see if the teacher was following them. "The headmaster."

"Why would it be the headmaster?" The boy answered with a question, looking at her with an odd look on his face.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm new here. I don't know who the headteacher is and his voice sounded full of authority," Rose explained as they walked side by side down the stairs.

"That's a good explanation," The boy spoke, nodding his head in satisfaction as they reached the door leading to the yard where the rest of the students were.

"Who was he then?" Rose asked, stepping through the door when the boy held it open for her.

"That was Saxon. The music teacher here. Everyone knows he's after Mr Mott's job," At Rose's blank look, the boy added, "The headteacher. Anyway, I'm going to go and annoy him, Saxon, not Mr Mott or course, like I do best, and I might well get excluded in the process but don't you worry about me! No! Go and chat with your friends." He closed the door in her face before pushing it back open again. "I'm the Doctor by the way. And you are?"

Rose stared at him in amazement before managing to get a word out. Loads of questions were spinning around in her head but she simply answered his question, "Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose," The Doctor sent Rose a manic grin before disappearing behind the door again. Rose turned and returned to her friends.

**~CHS~**

The Doctor made his way to his History class. Irritating Saxon had been a bit of a success and to make things even better, he had even managed to remain anonymous. He frowned when he reached his History classroom and saw a familiar looking girl standing beside the door, the opposite side to the rest of the class: Rose. The Doctor strolled over to her. "What are you doing here?" HE asked in confusion.

"Waiting outside _our_ history class," Rose pointed out as if it was obvious.

"Well, what are you doing that for?" The Doctor questioned as he pushed the door open with a grin and disappeared inside the classroom. Rose followed after him with the rest of the class, slightly hesitant, behind her.

Dr Song looked up from her desk in surprise as the students trampled into the classroom. "Oh, were you all waiting for me? Someone should have said! Sit down, sit down! We have a lot of work to do today!" Rose moved towards Dr Song to inform her that she didn't have a seat but found herself being pulled the opposite way by the Doctor. He led her to an empty seat, passed her a new exercise book then sat down, beside her. He watched her closely as the lesson begun, watching as she wrote her name on the book: Rose Tyler.

After writing her name, Rose looked up and turned to face the Doctor who had been staring at her for the past two minutes. "What stops me from going to the headteacher and telling her that you annoy Mr Saxon in your spare time?" Rose asked. She wasn't going to, she was just curious as to what his response would be.

"The fact that you don't know who the headteacher is," The Doctor pointed out. She must have forgotten their conversation during their previous meeting when he had told her the name and, most importantly, gender of the headteacher.

"Oh, whatever!" Rose shrugged but gave him a fake glare when she saw him grin. "So what's your name?"

"You don't have a very good memory, do you?" The Doctor questioned.

"Silence at the back," Dr Song called, looking directly at the Doctor and Rose.

"You said you were called the Doctor," Rose whispered, glancing over at Dr Song who had returned to writing notes on the board. "But no one's called the Doctor. What's your real name?"

"John Smith," The Doctor replied.

"That can't be your real name," Rose scoffed in disbelief. "No one's called John Smith!"

"Well, that's what everyone here knows me as," The Doctor replied with a shrug, returning his attention to Dr Song's notes about Queen Victoria I.

"But what's your real name?" Rose continued to pester him for an answer, smiling. But she got no reply. The Doctor spent the rest of the lesson staring ahead at the board or jotting down notes in his exercise book.

For the last two lessons of the day, Geography and Biology, he continued to ignore her though they were sat on the opposite side of the classroom for both of the lessons. Rose decided she was going to talk to him after Biology. She hadn't meant to pester him and wanted to make sure he was okay. He didn't seem to talk to many people.


	2. Rose, Part 2

**Thanks to everyone who read and followed the past chapter! I didn't expect to get so many views on it! Here's the next chapter, please review telling me what you think. Thanks.**

The Doctor grinned in relief when the bell went. The eight hours were over and so was school! For the day. The Doctor grabbed his bag, ignoring Rose calling his name, well, John, as shouting Doctor across the room would sound weird, and headed for the door, faster than he normally would. But he wasn't fast enough. Rose succeeded in her mission of catching up with him. "Hold on a minute! You can't just go running off!" Rose protested, hurrying after him.

"Yes I can. This is me, leaving school and going home," The Doctor replied cheerfully, not slowing down his pace as he began the descent down the stairs.

"But, listen to me!" Rose called, having to jog now to keep up with his long strides. "I didn't mean to annoy you. I was trying to make conversation. It's what you do when you sit next to someone! If you didn't want to talk, you shouldn't have forced me to sit next to you!"

The Doctor laughed and his pace slowed when they reached the bottom of the stairs, "I didn't force you."

"You kind of did!" Rose laughed too, glad that he'd slowed down so she didn't have to jog. "So, just the Doctor, right?"

"That's right!" The Doctor nodded.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose finally gathered the confidence to question his choice of 'name'. It had been bothering her since he first introduced himself.

"Kind of," The Doctor admitted, grinning madly.

"Well, it doesn't!" Rose informed him and struggled not to laugh when she saw his grin fade, being replaced by a fake sign of hurt.

"Hey!" He protested.

"I need to leave you now," Rose sighed after smiling. Their conversation was just becoming less awkward as well. "This is my block of flats," she told him, pointing in the general direction of the flats.

"See you tomorrow, Rose Tyler," The Doctor nodded to show he understood as she back away, past a wall full of graffiti such as 'powell', 'bad wolf' and 'teens rock', which looked like they had been written by seven year olds!

"Not if I see you first, Doctor!" Rose waved at him before disappearing into the building she lived in. The Doctor sighed before continuing down the path beside the main road.

**~CHS~**

Rose pushed the door open to her flat, hoping that Tuesday would come faster. She wanted to secure her friendship with the Doctor. He was fun to and easy to talk to, even if he was good at giving someone the silent treatment, but not too good, seeing as he did give up after three hours! But Rose could deal with that! She would just have to learn what would annoy the Doctor and avoid saying things related to those topics.

Rose shut the door behind her. "I'm home!" She called out. She didn't really know why. It was a habit she and her mum had just got into when she was younger. It had stuck.

Jackie, her mum, appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, with a plate in her hand. Rose guessed she was clearing the draining board, "Did you have a good day?" Jackie asked.

"It was eventful," Rose nodded, smiling slightly.

"Well, you have a visitor," Jackie informed her, indicating with her head towards the living room before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Rose dropped her school bag in the hallway before making her way through into the living room, "Mickey!" She grinned, when she saw her best friend from primary school sat on the sofa. They had been split up after Primary School when Rose attended her old secondary school and Mickey attended Coal Hill School. Rose had wished to find some new friends, aside from Mickey. He was a good friend but some female friends would have been nice, which was why she had been so reluctant to start at his school. Today, Mickey had been off school ill and Rose couldn't help but be glad. If Mickey had been in, she most likely wouldn't have met the Doctor.

"Hey Rose," Mickey greeted her, sliding over on the sofa to let her sit down. "How was school?"

"It was good. No thanks to you ditching me!" Rose joked, hitting him on the arm softly. "I made a friend to replace you!"

"You can't replace me. It's impossible," Mickey told her and Rose laughed at how serious Mickey had manage to remain even though he started laughing with Rose shortly after. "Who did you befriend?"

"The Doctor," Rose was too used to calling him by that name now, even though she'd only recently met him, that the name just slipped out.

"The school doesn't have a doctor," Mickey said slowly. "It has a nurse, but not a doctor."

"I meant John Smith," Rose corrected herself.

"He never talks to anyone!" Mickey exclaimed, exaggerating slightly.

"He spoke to me," Rose shrugged.

**~CHS~**

The next day, Rose walked into the school grounds with Mickey at her side. During their walk to school, they had determined that they weren't in the same class but had decided to meet up at break and lunch times. Now, that they had finally reached the school, Rose subconsciously blocked Mickey out, scanning the crowd of students for any sign of the Doctor.

On the other side of the crowd, Rose could just about make out a slim figure with brown, messy hair. She knew that it most likely wasn't him, considering the Doctor preferred to stay away from large crowds of people, but decided it was worth a look anyway.

She pushed through the crowd of people, leaving Mickey behind her. She heard him calling her name behind her but was too intent on reaching the figure she suspected to be the Doctor to wait for him.

Without warning, she was suddenly pulled to her right by a large student, with black hair. He was definitely older than her, maybe two or three years older? Rose couldn't tell for sure.

"Get off me!" Rose protested, trying to pull away as the boy pulled her in the opposite direction to the direction she wanted to go.

"I don't want to hurt you or anything, don't worry!" The boy told her when they reached the edge of the crowd and Rose was back to square one, pretty much in the same place she was before she left Mickey. "My name's Clive."

Just like the previous day, when she had met the Doctor, Rose's head was spinning with questions but she didn't ask any, she just told this boy – Clive – her name, "Rose."

"You're becoming friends with that Doctor guy, right?" Clive asked her.

"Yeah, I am. What's it to do with you?" Rose asked one of her own questions, slightly annoyed that he had took her back to where she started just to ask her that question.

"I wanted to warn you. He's dangerous," Clive replied, leaning in as if it was some important information that no one else was allowed hear.

Rose laughed, unsure if he was being deadly serious, or joking. "He's not dangerous," she disagreed.

Without giving her any warning, Clive shoved a pad of paper into her hands. "When you get the chance, read it," he told her. "It's his diary from when he was in primary school. If you read it, you'll see that everyone he gets close to get injured, leaves the school or gets excluded." Rose looked down at the paper to see some writing on the top right hand corner:

_Property of John Smith: Hands off_

Rose looked back up at Clive and held the pad of paper up in the air, "Where did you get this from? Did you steal it?"

"Just be careful," Clive muttered then looked at her in surprise when she shoved the paper back into his hands. He looked like he was going to say something else but he didn't and soon moved away.

"Who was that?" Rose jumped when Mickey appeared to her side, staring after Clive as he walked away, placing the wad of paper back into his bag.

"Just some nutter," Rose replied as the bell went, ordering them to their next lesson.


	3. Rose, Part 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I didn't expect so many. Jack will be making an appearance eventually, though not for a while. Martha, Donna, Amy and Rory won't be appearing for a while though may be put in during random chapters for future reference or just when I need a character to do something!**

**I should also warn you that I don't usually update every day, I'm just lucky that I'm not getting loads of homework at the current time though I do have four tests coming up soon so updates will start to become spread out.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated – I'd like to know what you think of it!**

**Now then, on with the chapter before I write a whole essay!**

Rose had never been a big fan of drama – she didn't believe she had very good acting skills – yet she was glad that she was now stood outside the drama classroom, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Rose wasn't just waiting for the teacher to arrive, she was also waiting for the Doctor to show up. So far, there had been no sign of him and Rose was starting to think that he may be off school ill. She didn't know the Doctor that well but she knew him well enough to know that he liked to make an entrance so she didn't worry too much.

The door into the building was just around the corner from where Rose stood. Every time she heard the heavy door bang shut she would get hopeful that the Doctor would round the corner with his daft long brown coat. But every time she'd get a spark of hope, a student she didn't know would walk around the corner, not the Doctor.

After two minutes of this process repeating itself, the teacher showed up and the class were bundled inside.

Rose spent the drama lesson working in a group with Elisabeth and Louise. She felt a little guilty that she wasn't listening to their ideas but she wasn't in the mood for drama.

The drama lesson passed by and the Doctor still hadn't appeared.

**~CHS~**

The Doctor had been preoccupied – sat in his cupboard, scoffing jelly babies. After looking at his watch and noticing half of the first lesson had gone by, he had decided to just skip the first lesson.

He finished another packet of jelly babies and stuffed the empty, crumpled packet back into his pocket before checking his watch: five minutes to go until the next lesson started.

In the six months he had been at Coal Hill School, the Doctor had skipped a total of five lessons and had enough experience to know it was safer to leave your hiding place five minutes before the next lesson started than reveal your hiding spot to fellow students.

Pushing the door open a crack, the Doctor made sure that the corridor was completely clear. After double checking, he grabbed his bag and left the cupboard, pushing the door shut gently behind him.

He then set off for the stairs, heading for the Geography department.

**~CHS~**

By the time the drama lesson (and, in Rose's opinion, torture) had finished, Rose wasn't in the best of moods. Elisabeth and Louise had gotten annoyed with her for not listening to her and the Doctor was still nowhere to be seen. No dramatic entrance into the lesson had occurred unlike she had first suspected.

Feeling miserable, Rose set off towards the Geography department. At least she'd be able to talk to Mickey at break once Geography was over.

By the time she'd reached Geography, the class had already entered the classroom. Apologising to the teacher, Rose then hurried to her seat, catching a flash of brown in the corner of her eye. Once she'd sat down, Rose looked to see what the brown had been.

There he sat, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded and grinning at her as if he hadn't just skipped an entire lesson, acting like everything was normal. Trust the Doctor to do that! Rose looked at the clock. Fifty five minutes until she could question him.

**~CHS~**

The Doctor was glad when Geography had finished and he could escape from the classroom. He didn't like classrooms – they were too classroom-y! He waited beside some lockers, opposite the classroom door, for Rose to exit. He didn't have to wait long as she soon exited. She scanned the crowd before spotting him and a smile spread across her face. The Doctor smiled back as she made her way across the flow of the crowd.

"Where were you?" Rose demanded when she finally reached the Doctor after pushing her way through the crowd. He had to wait for her in the most awkward place to get to, didn't he?

The Doctor looked clueless, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't show up for drama," Rose answered slowly, emphasising the word drama to get her point across. "The lesson before Geography."

"Yeah, I didn't, did I," The Doctor nodded, clearly getting what she was asking now yet he looked reluctant to answer.

"So, where were you?" Rose asked again. The Doctor pulled a face, as if he was debating something inside his head before grabbing her hand.

"Come on! I'll show you!" He grinned, pulling her towards the stairs.

Rose was slightly hesitant. She felt like she was forgetting something. "Mickey!" She called out suddenly and began to pull him in the opposite direction.

The Doctor stopped and let go of her hand, turning to face her. "What?"

"I told Mickey I'd meet him," Rose explained to the Doctor. "Come on."

"Mickey who?" The Doctor asked as he strolled after Rose, hands stuck in the pockets of his long coat. He recognised the name Mickey.

"Mickey Smith," Rose replied as they walked out of the school building. She was heading straight towards the silver gates which led out of the school.

Unlike earlier, the gates were now closed but that didn't bother Rose, she wasn't looking to get out of the school.

Mickey wasn't there so Rose leant against the brick wall to wait. The Doctor stood a bit further away, watching her and not making a fuss but Rose could tell he was desperate to show her something.

Five minutes passed and Mickey still hadn't showed up. The Doctor now looked uncomfortable and was rubbing the back of his neck. "He hasn't shown up," the Doctor pointed out the obvious. "He's probably ditched you."

"He'll show up," Rose insisted, still leant against the wall. "He's not the ditching type."

"He ditched you yesterday," The Doctor shrugged, moving to lean against the wall beside her.

"He was ill yesterday," Rose defended. Why was the Doctor always in a hurry to do something? She knew he had no patience, it was easy to see that but she couldn't help but wonder why he had no patience. She didn't ask though, she was too busy scanning the crowd for Mickey, just as she had done two hours ago when looking for the Doctor. But, just like the Doctor two hours ago, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Rose, listen to me. He's most probably ditched you so can we please get out of this cold weather?" The Doctor questioned, looking towards the lucky people in the warm canteen.

"You can talk when it comes to ditching!" Rose argued. "You disappeared for the whole of the first lesson."

The Doctor didn't respond and looked even more uncomfortable. Rose stared in disbelief. It was unlike him to not have anything to say. She watched him closely, soon becoming suspicious when he avoided eye contact with her.

"You know something, don't you?" Rose questioned, staring at him. "You know where Mickey is."

Once again, the Doctor didn't respond. He stared straight at the people in the canteen, his eyes dark and cold, full of fire and anger. Rose subconsciously backed away from him: it was strange how much emotion eyes could hold.

"Where is he, Doctor? What happened?" Rose shot questions his way, fear showing in her voice. She couldn't help but think about what Clive had told her two hours ago:

'_I wanted to warn you: he's dangerous.'_

'_Everyone he gets close to gets injured.'_

'_Be careful.'_

But she hadn't been careful. She hadn't even thought to listen to Clive and now her best friend could be in danger. "What did you do to him, _John_?" Rose demanded, trying to push the panic out of her voice. She wanted to sound tough. She needed to sound tough.

The Doctor turned to look straight into her eyes. She could see the anger in his eyes but behind the anger was something else, like pain. "Who said I did anything to him?" The Doctor replied, the cheerful, youthful tone he usually had was gone, replaced by a tone full of pain and anger.

"Well you know something," Rose replied, more calm now, feeling guilty for suspecting the Doctor of, well, she didn't know what she had been accusing him off. "Please, Doctor. He's my friend. Just tell me what you know."

"No one ever acknowledges it," The Doctor spoke. "It's right in front of them but they never acknowledge it. Keeping their heads down, pretending it's not happening because they're too cowardly to get involved."

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose asked. She just needed a simple answer but it was clear the Doctor wasn't going to give her one. He was looking around the school grounds, his head turning quickly.

"It's happening even now but no one bothers to step in and help," The Doctor told her, turning back to look at her, calm now, almost caring but he was making her panic even more. What had happened to Mickey?


	4. Rose, Part 4

**A/N: It's funny how I originally thought that these four chapters were all going to fit into one chapter. That would have been a long chapter! **

**It's almost midnight here now and this is my second update of the day (and the longest chapter to date.**

**This is the last part to the four chapter story linked in with the episode 'Rose'. There will be a mini chapter in between to fill in the gap between the end of this chapter and the start of the part of their school life linked to the episode: The End of the World. **

**Once again reviews would be appreciated!**

- CHS -

_"What did you do to him, John?" _  
_"Who said I did anything to him?" "Well you know something. Please, Doctor. He's my friend. Just tell me what you know." _  
_"No one ever acknowledges it. It's right in front of them but they never acknowledge it. Keeping their heads down, pretending it's not happening because they're too cowardly to get involved." _  
_"What is it, Doctor?" _  
_"It's happening even now but no one bothers to step in and help."_

- CHS -

Rose couldn't help but feel a little terrified now. The Doctor was acting different, Mickey had disappeared and terrible thought were spinning around inside her head. What if he dead? Or badly injured? "What is it, Doctor?" Rose continued to ask the same question, her heart pumping fast now.

"Did you know that nearly thirty percent of the world's students are bullied in schools?" The Doctor asked her, talking quickly and staring right at her once again. "And one hundred and sixty thousand kids stay home from school every day in fear of being bullied and still no one does anything about it."

"Are you saying that Mickey was being bullied?" Rose asked in disbelief, staring at the Doctor in shock.

"Could explain why he was off yesterday," the Doctor shrugged, returning to his normal self as if he didn't care about Mickey's well-being. "And it looked like it from where I was standing."

"Hold on! You were just ranting about how no one does anything to help those being bullied and you just stood there and watched it? You hypocrite!" Rose exclaimed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The previous day had been the best day of her life. That day felt like the worst day of her life. She had been warned that morning that the Doctor was dangerous and hadn't listened, she was beginning to agree with Clive and she wished she had listened to him. But it was done now and she couldn't turn back time.

"Rose!" The Doctor called after her as she turned and stalked off. When he called her name she didn't slow down so he ran to catch up with her. "Listen to me. I tried to help him, you have to believe me, I did! I figured out what was happening and told him I could help. He didn't want any help. He said he could stand up for himself and he didn't need me sticking my nose in and making it worse!"

"How long ago was this?" Rose asked, not slowing down and refusing to look at the Doctor.

"A couple of weeks ago," The Doctor replied, matching her strides.

"And you didn't say anything?" Rose queried, confused as to what was going on. Her head was spinning and nothing seemed to make sense.

"He asked me not to," The Doctor told her again. Rose didn't reply and continued to walk.

"Rose, stop!" The Doctor jumped in front of her, forcing her to stop. "Listen, I'm sorry for not helping him but," he hesitated, glancing at the floor then returning his gaze to her. "This isn't exactly the best topic for me. I've lost…" The Doctor returned his eyes to the ground, unable to finish his sentence.

"Doctor," Rose began softly, reaching out for his hand. She felt like she needed to comfort him but she had no idea how to.

Before Rose could say anything else, the Doctor's head shot up, his eyes shining brightly now. He was almost like a completely different person, "You're going the wrong way." With that, he walked back the way they had just walked. The bell rang but he ignored it. They were only missing English and Miss Smith would let them off when she found out why they had been late.

"Doctor! The bell has gone! We have English! We're going to be late!" Rose called after him.

"I thought you wanted to find Mickey," The Doctor called back.

"I thought you didn't want to get involved," Rose shouted.

"Miss Smith won't mind us being late once we explain why," The Doctor reminded her before breaking into a run. "Come on!"

Rose sprinted after him, grateful that he was helping her find Mickey. She would need to make that clear to him once they'd found Mickey. She'd most probably buy them both something of their choice from the canteen at lunch.

The Doctor led her around the back of the school. Somewhere she hadn't been before and would hopefully never go to again. The whole place was filled with bins, litter covered the floor and it stank! The Doctor climbed on top of the closest bin. "Stay there!" He instructed Rose. She nodded and watched as he jumped from bin to bin before stopping. He reached out for the bin with a blue lid opposite it. The lid had piles of cardboard boxes on top of it, weighing it down. The Doctor worked quickly, knocking the boxes off the lid, obviously not caring about making a mess. The floor was already covered with cans of coke and paper so it didn't really make much of a difference.

Eventually, the Doctor was able to lift the lid up. "I said I didn't need your help!" A voice from inside snapped. Rose sighed in relief when she recognised the voice: Mickey's.

"Oh yeah! Of course you don't need my help," The Doctor muttered sarcastically. "I'll just be off then!" He closed the lid again then sat down on top of it, just waiting for Mickey to take back what he had said.

"Doctor," Rose shook her head, sending him a disapproving look. The Doctor just responded with an innocent grin.

"Are you okay in there, Ricky or do you need a hand?" The Doctor called out, load enough for Mickey to hear him.

"It's Mickey, not Ricky," Came Mickey's muffled response.

"Just let him out, Doctor!" Rose sighed, fed up with the Doctor's immaturity now.

"But he said he didn't want my help," The Doctor protested, remaining where he was.

"Doctor!" Rose snapped, growing impatient. She didn't want to miss too much of English. The lesson wasn't too bad on a whole. "Who's being the bully now?"

There were a few seconds of silence before the Doctor slid off the lid, allowing Mickey to open it and scramble out of the top.

"You idiot!" Rose cried, running to Mickey and tackling him with a hug. "You should have told me!"

The Doctor watched the exchange from afar and felt a strange sensation in his stomach when he saw Rose and Mickey hug. It was something he hadn't felt before and he was confused.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" The Doctor's thoughts were interrupted by Rose. She and Mickey had now stopped the hugging, which the Doctor was grateful for.

"I'm fine! Fantastic in fact," The Doctor grinned. "We'd better get to English, Rose!"

Rose nodded in agreement. They had already missed ten minutes and getting to the classroom would take about five minutes considering they were currently on the other half of the school grounds to the English department. That would be a quarter of the lesson that they were going to miss. At least the Doctor seemed to like talking. Rose just assumed that someone who liked talking would also be good at talking themselves out of trouble. "What have you got, Mickey?" She asked Mickey as they began to walk, spread out in a row of three with Rose in the middle.

"Geography," Mickey replied after checking the timetable in his blazer pocket.

"That's right by English!" Rose exclaimed in delight. "We won't have to walk far to meet each other afterwards. It's early lunch today. Something about exams. We're getting something from the canteen. All on me! Anything you like!" They began to make their way across the courtyard towards the main building which both the English and Geography classrooms were situated in.

"Shortbread!" Mickey declared quickly, a large smile on his face. Rose laughed, she had already known what Mickey's order would be. Nearly everyone knows Mickey loves shortbread! What the Doctor would order was more of a mystery but she guessed he'd go for flapjack.

"What about you, Doctor?" Rose queried, turning to the Doctor on her right now.

"A banana!" The Doctor ordered. Rose stared at him, unsure if he was being serious or joking. "Banana's are good, Rose. Word of advice, Ricky, Rose, this is important." The Doctor lowered his voice to a whisper. "Always take a banana to a party!"

Rose laughed as they reached the main building, "A banana it is! We have to get through the rest of English first though!"

A loud cough behind them caused all three of them to freeze in their tracks and glance at each other hesitantly. "What have we got here? Students out of lessons?" The Doctor groaned when he heard Saxon's voice behind him. Together the three of them turned to face Saxon and the fate he would give them.

The Doctor, however, was not going to give up without a fight, "Let me explain," He began quickly but wasn't quick enough and Saxon cut him off by raising his hand.

"Ah, now let me see: John Smith, known troublemaker," the Doctor scowled at this but remained silent, glaring at Saxon. "Mickey Smith, more of the silent type and the new girl, Rose Taylor?"

"Tyler," The Doctor corrected, when he saw Rose was about to retort.

"Silence!" Saxon snapped. "You can all explain to me what your we're doing out of lessons in detention today. Twelve-thirty. Don't be late." Saxon finished then stalked off.

"That's the shortbread and banana gone," The Doctor sighed as the trio watched Saxon walk off. "Don't worry Ricky, he will pay for this!" The Doctor added jokingly, or at least that's what Rose hoped.


	5. Detention

**A/N: Okay then! I can't believe the amount of reviews and follows I have had on this! I woke up this morning to four more reviews and two more follows so thanks, I really didn't expect that!**

**This chapter is short as it's just a fill in chapter. I may get another chapter up tonight but I do have volunteering work which I really should be leaving to go and do right now!**

**Review would be appreciated! Thanks.**

Much to the Doctor's disappointment, the forty five minutes of the English lesson flew by. It was unusual for the Doctor to want lessons to drag. He liked to get out of school as soon as he could, however, he'd rather do an hour and a half of English than half an hour stuck in a hot, stuffy classroom with Saxon. He knew though that there was no way he could have stopped English from ending.

Once again, when he got out of the classroom, the Doctor waited for Rose. She joined him and, after exchanging a grin, they set off, making their way towards Mickey on the floor below.

Mickey had had the same idea as the Doctor had earlier that day. When the Doctor and Rose spotted him in the Geography department's corridor, he was stood opposite his Geography classroom, beside the lockers. Rose was thankful that she didn't have to push through the current of the crowd this time as they easily joined Mickey by the lockers.

"So, this is going to be fun!" The Doctor muttered sarcastically as they set off once again towards the Music department.

**~CHS~**

That half hour was the worst part of the Doctor's day. Listening to Saxon drumming the same beat on the desk continuously had almost driven him mad. The room was ridiculously hot and Saxon just wouldn't stop lecturing them for the first ten minutes.

The best part of the whole experience for the Doctor was at the end but not just because the half hour had ended, he also could have sworn that, as he was leaving the room, he heard the voices of those Telletubby things. He hesitated slightly but before he could say anything, Rose had started pulling him along.

**~CHS~**

Rose had been dreading the detention for the whole of English but it appeared that the Doctor had been exaggerating and making it seem like it was going to be a lot worse than it was. Sat at the back of the classroom, Saxon had been too intent on the Doctor, that he hadn't seen her slipping sweets into her mouth every minute or so. She had even managed to slip a couple over to Mickey a couple of desks in front of her!

At the end, Rose planned on making a fast getaway; she sprinted out the door of the building before she noticed the Doctor hadn't followed. She sighed before hurrying back in. She found him stood in the doorway to Saxon's classroom, frowning. So much for a fast getaway! She grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

All in all, her first detention in a new school hadn't been that bad.

**~CHS~**

When Rose returned home, she flopped onto her bed in exhaustion. Her first week at school (technically her third day since she had started on a Wednesday but who was counting?) had been a success, if not a little tiring. She had the weekend to relax now but, as soon as Monday came, she would be ready for her first full week at Coal Hill School. And she could tell that it was going to be great!

**~CHS~**

The Doctor sat at his desk, working on Physics homework, trying his best to ignore the shouts and laughs of other kids around the house. As he filled in the sheet in front of him, he couldn't help but smile. It seemed that he had finally made some real friends. Friends to stay. He had the weekend to relax now but, as soon as Monday came, he would be ready to tackle another week at Coal Hill School. And he could tell it was going to be one to remember!


	6. The End of the World, Part 1

**A/N: I've finally decided completely on the Doctor's backstory and I have been dropping a few hints over the past few chapters. If you can guess part of it correctly then I'll give you a… virtual cookie! I don't know.**

**Okay… that was a random way to introduce this chapter but yeah. PM or add to your review if you can guess his backstory and I'll give you a cookie and maybe something else (If I can think of something better!) at the start of the next chapter.**

**Before I begin rambling, I just want to try and explain how genuinely shocked I am that my story has got so many review and followers. At the point I'm writing this, I have eleven reviews and ten followers. I just amazed! I never expected to get that many!**

**So, before I ramble you to death (what am I saying?) I'm going to get going with this chapter. If you're reading this, congratulations for sticking with me for all that ^**

**As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

The whole weekend dragged for the Doctor. All he wanted to do was stay in his room, minding his own business but, of course, people had to keep interrupting his thoughts by shouting or running into his room then jumping on his bed. All he wanted in his life was a little privacy. He had gotten used to barricading his door by now to stop anyone from running in. All he wanted was for the weekend to end so he could see Rose again. And Mickey of course! He hadn't spoken to Rose for the whole weekend. He wondered if he should ask for her phone number. Oh, and he would ask Mickey too of course but probably Rose first!

The Doctor couldn't believe how much three days with Rose had changed him. He used to hate school and love the weekends. Now, the tables seemed to have turned and the Doctor found himself willing the weekend to hurry up and end. What had she done to him?

**~CHS~**

The whole weekend flew by for Rose. Not that she minded of course, it meant she'd be able to see Mickey and the Doctor again. She'd spent most of Saturday in the park with Mickey, arranging it over text. She would have invited the Doctor but neither of them knew his phone number or where he lived.

After packing her school bag for the next morning, Rose climbed into bed and settled down for the night.

**~CHS~**

The next day, Rose and the Doctor were in Biology. The Doctor had managed to convince their teacher to let Rose sit beside him. The Doctor had told her beforehand (while they were waiting outside the classroom) not to get her hopes up as this teacher never seemed to like the idea of the Doctor sitting next to someone. But the Doctor had managed to sweet talk her, and waste five minutes of the lesson in the process. The class didn't seem to mind that and many paper aeroplanes were made during the Doctor's conversation with the Biology teacher, who had at first seemed hesitant.

By the end of the Doctor and the Biology teacher's conversation, paper aeroplanes were scattered across the floor and the teacher didn't look particularly happy about the fact.

Once their biology teacher had finally agreed to the Doctor's request, he led Rose over to their seats. "I want all aeroplanes in the bin, now," The teacher ordered. A load, screeching noise filled the room as stools were scrapped against the floor when students scrambled to rid any paper aeroplanes from their possession.

The Biology teacher then began explaining the work for the day, instructing the class to write down how they thought the world was going to end while ranting about how she had to teach this lesson, even though she didn't see the point in it.

The Doctor seemed quite excited about this task and eager to start writing. Instead of writing, however, he turned to Rose, eyes wide with excitement. "What's your prediction then?" He asked, showing his eagerness.

"I don't know," Rose shrugged, throwing her pen into the air and catching it in boredom. "You seem to have an idea though!"

"I saw this thing on the news once about the sun expanding," The Doctor told her, bouncing about in his seat. Rose stared at him, trying not to laugh. Had he eaten sweets for breakfast? Though she had only known the Doctor for three days, not including the weekend, she still knew him well enough to know that sweets were something he would most probably have for breakfast. He seemed mad enough! "So I believe in a million years time or something, it's going to expand."

"At the rate we're going, I wouldn't be surprised if it was World War Three! All those nuclear weapons," Rose told him the idea she had just thought of.

"You never know, it could be death by modern pop music," The Doctor said as quickly as he could, just saying the first thing he thought of. It wasn't until he had finished speaking that he realised how stupid that suggestion sounded. Rose laughed anyway though not because of what the Doctor had said, the look on his face as recognition as to what he said spread was priceless!

"Or it could be death by teacher after not completing classwork," A sudden voice sounded behind them. Their Biology teacher was stood, arms folded, staring at the blank pages in front of the Doctor and Rose. "You assured me, Mr Smith that you would get on with your work if I sat you by your friend. Do I need to separate you both?"

Rose glanced between the Doctor and their teacher, unsure how to respond.

"No, miss," The Doctor shook his head and picked up his pen. Within seconds, he was writing, jotting down his idea about the sun exploding. Deciding her idea was a little morbid; Rose decided to copy the Doctor's idea. She thought for a couple of seconds before writing a title:

_The End of the World – Expansion of the Sun_

Rose sighed in relief when the teacher walked off to the other side of the room, looking satisfied with herself. The Doctor remained silent, concentrating on the paragraph he was writing. Rose turned back to her own paragraph, wishing their teacher hadn't walked over. She had been enjoying her chat with the Doctor.

The pair worked in silence for three minutes before the Doctor placed his pen down neatly beside his book. He had finished his paragraph and was rather happy with it; if he did say so himself. He looked over to Rose. It seemed like she was just finishing her paragraph too.

"Are you busy tonight?" The Doctor asked slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. Rose assumed he was feeling uncomfortable as that seemed to be his chosen action whenever he was slightly uncomfortable. She guessed the Doctor never realised he did it.

"No, why?" Rose questioned, dropping her pen now, interested in what the Doctor had to say.

"Some kid in our year is throwing a party tonight," The Doctor explained, pulling an envelope out of his blazer. "For her birthday. The whole year's invited. Want to come?"

"Have you asked Mickey?" Rose asked, not realising until a moment after she'd asked that she was hoping that he hadn't. She immediately replaced that feeling with guilt, feeling terrible for hoping that.

"Err," The Doctor began rubbing the back of his neck even more. "I was hoping it could just be you and me."

"That's fine by me!" Rose grinned, attempting to push away the feeling of guilt. It wasn't that difficult to get rid of the guilt when she actually thought about what had just happened. The Doctor had asked her to go to a party with him!

The Doctor smiled back, relieved that he had finally got that question off his chest. It had been bothering him since he had been giving the invitation when he had run into a black haired boy with blue eyes as he was making his way to Biology. It wasn't the boy's birthday party though; the Doctor knew that for sure. It was a girl he hadn't heard of before: Amy Pond.

**Don't get too excited, Amy fans. She won't be appearing as a main character for a while. **


	7. The End of the World, Part 2

**A/N: Firstly, to whoever still reads these Authors' Notes considering how much I ramble in them, I congratulate you!**

**I should probably give Gone and marinafrm there cookies now before I forget *passes cookies* but that was the easy part, there is another part to the tale which could be half guessed from what's happened so far!**

**It took me longer to write this one as it was strange to write a chapter with them out of school! I couldn't really find a way to do this inside of school!**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! I'm still amazed at the amount! And once again, reviews would be appreciated.**

The Doctor and Rose stood on a driveway leading up to great a large house. The Doctor was wearing a brown suit with a brown tie and his typical long brown coat. Rose felt a little underdressed, having gone for a casual look, wearing jeans and a jacket.

The Doctor looked at Rose before deciding to hold his arm out for her to take. She did! Grinning, the Doctor turned back to the large house and led the way up the drive.

When he reached the door, the Doctor would have happily used the knocker to knock on the door (he always loved doing that!) but Rose was too quick and beat him to it, much to his disappointment.

The door was opened by a girl his age with quite long ginger hair. "Refreshments are in the kitchen, go straight down the corridor, second door on your right," She spoke with a Scottish accent and pointed down the corridor as she was giving the directions out.

"Thank you," The Doctor replied politely as he stepped through the door. They walked down the long corridor and past the staircase to the Doctor's left. As they got closer to the room the girl had given them directions to, the Doctor could hear the party music getting louder.

Entering the room, the Doctor was amazed at how large it was. At a guess, he would estimate that around ninety students from his and Rose's school year were in that one room. In fact, it looked like it was designed for parties! The Doctor decided that he liked this room; it was a handy room. He grabbed a can of pop from the refreshment table and handed Rose the can. She thanked him before opening it and taking a sip. Meanwhile, the Doctor had pulled a banana out of his pocket and begun eating it. "You brought banana?" Rose stared at him in disbelief.

The Doctor swallowed, "As I said. Always take a banana to a party! In fact, take a bunch of bananas!" He grinned, pulling a bunch of bananas out of his coat pocket to show her, before placing them neatly back into his pocket.

"How do you fit all that in there?" The Doctor didn't reply. Instead, he just sent a wink her way.

**~CHS~**

Rose never usually went to parties. In fact, she wasn't that fond of parties however, since the Doctor had _asked _her to go, she couldn't have said no! If she had said no, she was certain she would be in her room kicking herself, instead of in a room with the Doctor.

She still felt a little guilty that they hadn't mentioned the party to Mickey however she wasn't going to let that ruin her night and pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

She laughed to herself when she saw some people dancing. She turned to the Doctor and opened her mouth, about to ask the Doctor if he wanted to dance. She didn't get a chance to though, as before she could ask, she heard someone shouting her name. Both the Doctor and Rose looked around, trying to find the source of the shouting: Elisabeth.

"Rose!" Elisabeth exclaimed, as she half-ran towards the pair, her heels slowing her down. "I didn't know you were going to be here! I want to show you something, come! You'll never guess what!" Elisabeth began to pull Rose away and Rose glanced at the Doctor, trying to get help from him.

**~CHS~**

The Doctor just laughed as Rose got dragged away. He considered stepping in to help her, then decided it would be faster to let Elisabeth quickly show Rose whatever it was she wanted to show her (most likely some girl stuff he wouldn't understand) than argue. He just hoped Rose wouldn't be too long. He had brought her here so he could get to know before about her. He never usually went to parties. In fact he wasn't that fond of parties which was why he always took bananas with him when he was dragged to one: to make parties more fun. He had only decided to come to this one since he had gathered that girls liked parties.

"You're John Smith, right?" A voice sounded behind him. The Doctor turned to see the girl with ginger hair behind him. It was now that the Doctor noticed she was wearing a red t-shirt with a short skirt and tights. He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you can call me Doctor if you like," The Doctor told her then realised he should probably explain. "It's a nickname, friends call me, well, you know, the Doctor!"

"Okay then, _Doctor_, I'm Amy Pond," She introduced herself, smiling at the Doctor's blabbering.

"Amy Pond," The Doctor frowned, trying to think of where he had seen that name before. "Amy Pond!" He exclaimed, shouting. "Happy Birthday!" He grinned manically at her.

"Thanks," Amy said slowly, unsure how to respond to the boy's craziness. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the party," The Doctor replied, confused, both indicating and looking other his shoulder at the rest of the people who were also there for the party. "I do have an invite," He added when he turned back to her and flashed the envelope he had received before his Biology lesson.

"I was under the impression that you didn't like parties," Amy replied, folding her arms.

"Me, what? No! I love parties. Best things in the world – parties," The Doctor lied.

"Really? I don't really like them but Rory said it was a must that I did," Amy informed him. The Doctor cursed himself, why hadn't he just told the truth? Maybe there was still a way to save it.

"I was being sarcastic just then," The Doctor told her. "I'm not a big fan of parties."

"Then what are you doing here?" Amy questioned, confused, but enjoying the conversation.

"What are you doing here?" The words were out of the Doctor's mouth before he could stop them. He could have kicked himself, but that would have made him look even crazier, than he had probably already come across as so he avoided that idea. Thankfully, Amy laughed so the Doctor just hoped she thought it was a joke and that he wasn't laughing at her. The Doctor forced himself to laugh too, that way it would look more like he was joking. He just couldn't understand why he was making such a fool of himself in front of her.

A sudden scream stopped the Doctor from laughing. It sounded like it came from upstairs. Looking around, it looked as if no one heard anything. Was he just imagining it? He decided to check it out anyway and ran for the door.

"Where are you going?" Amy called after him.

"I'll be back in five minutes, promise," The Doctor promised, avoiding her question. He sent her a quick smile before racing out of the room.

The long hallway didn't seem quite as long when he was running and the Doctor reached the staircase faster than he thought he would. He skidded around the corner and scrambled up the stairs.

Reaching the top floor, he found Elisabeth backed up against the wall, staring at a door. The Doctor's eyes widened when he saw the door was on fire. "Where's Rose?" He questioned, looking straight at Elisabeth, hoping his fears weren't about to come true.

"Doctor!" The Doctor heard Rose's voice behind him. He turned to see the burning door. She was in that room.


	8. The End of the World, Part 3

**A/N: This is a long chapter but too short to separate into two chapters! **

**The next chapter will just be a fill in before the 'The Unquiet Dead' related chapters begin.**

**I'm going to keep this shorter than normal as there's loads to read below! So thanks for all the reviews and follow. **

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

"Rose! Just- Just – Just hold on!" The Doctor was panicking, trying to think of what to do but he couldn't think properly. He spun around, looking darkly at Elisabeth. "What happened? What did you do?"

"I – I don't know," Elisabeth stuttered, backing away. "I didn't do anything! I promise! She's my friend too. Why would I want her dead?"

"Don't say that! She's not going to die!" The Doctor ordered, before putting his head in his hands. This was a mess. It was his fault she was stuck in there. If he hadn't invited her, she would be safe in her flat with her parents.

"She is if we don't do something!" Elisabeth said in barely more than a whisper, terror being shown through the tone of her voice.

"Yes, right, go downstairs, get everyone out and then call the emergency services. The address is on your invitation," The Doctor ordered, springing in to action. Elisabeth nodded but didn't move. "Move then!" Elisabeth glanced at the fire which was spreading at quite a speed now before sprinting away.

The Doctor ran to the nearest window, wondering if there was any chance of getting across to Rose via a window ledge. The chances of him managing to reach her using the window ledge without falling and breaking his neck looked very low. He needed to find a safer way. Scanning the garden, his eyes fell on the brown shed. A grin spread across his face and he ran.

**~CHS~**

Rose was confused. Scared and confused. She had no idea how that fire had started. She had no idea where the Doctor was (she hadn't heard his voice for a while now.) The only thing she did know was that the fire in front of her, blocking her escape out of the locked bathroom door was spreading quickly.

The light of the fire was too bright for her and was hurting her eyes so she adapted her position so that she was looking at the white wall.

Smoke was filling the room also, stinging her eyes and making her throat hurt. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last until she suffocated.

**~CHS~**

The Doctor sprinted down the stairs, skipping one or two steps as he ran. Reaching the bottom floor, he noticed that Elisabeth had done her job well and that the house was now empty. He raced to the back door and escaped into the back garden.

He couldn't stop running. Rose was still trapped and that fire was still spreading. He just hoped that his suspicions were right, that there was a ladder in that shed.

When he finally reached the shed, he shouted out in frustration – the door was locked.

He felt the panic from earlier slowly returning. He tried to push it away. He needed to think and he couldn't think if he was panicking.

Spinning round in a circle, his eyes fell on a large grey stone, rested at the foot of a tree. He grabbed the stone before using all his strength to throw it at the wooden shed. The result was a small dent in the shed but the Doctor wasn't going to give up.

He glanced towards the bathroom window, hoping to see a figure of Rose but he couldn't see anything. He needed to speed up.

He picked the stone up again then threw it at the shed, making the dent larger. The process continued, as quickly as the Doctor could manage, for around five minutes before the shed had become a pile of wood on the ground.

The Doctor stood back to acknowledge his handy work, noticing the sound of sirens in the background. He blocked them out, he still hadn't saved Rose. He still needed to get her out of that room.

He breathed a sigh of relief when his suspicions were confirmed and grabbed the ladder. Using the very little strength he had left, he dragged the ladder towards the house.

It didn't take too long for him to get the ladder propped safely against the window – or at least he hoped it was correctly and safely placed against the window. He shook his head, his safety didn't matter, he just needed to get to Rose.

He placed both his hands on the fifth rung of the ladder. He looked up then began climbing. He was sure he hadn't climbed a ladder so quickly in his life. He had successfully reached the window faster than he had expected to.

Placing his hands against the window, he tried to look in to find any sign of life but, since Rose had to get stuck in the bathroom, the window was clouded and the Doctor couldn't see a thing. He couldn't open the window from the outside so he knocked on the window, hoping to catch Rose's attention.

**~CHS~**

Rose's heart leapt in hope when she heard a knocking on the window behind her. She turned to see the figure of a boy in the window. She couldn't make out who the figure was but she had a real good idea who it was: the Doctor. She scrambled to her feet, covering her mouth with her sleeve, trying to prevent herself from breathing in the smoke, and hurried to the window.

She tried to open the window but it was stuck. She hit the window in annoyance before recognition hit her. She was going to die.

**~CHS~**

"Oi, kid!" The Doctor jumped when he heard the voice and looked down to see the bottom of the ladder surrounded by firefighters. "Get down from there! We're here now. Let us do our jobs!" The Doctor scoffed. He had gotten this far by himself, he didn't need their help.

He turned back to the window, to see Rose desperately trying to open the window but failing. It was stuck. She hit the window in frustration.

The Doctor stared at the window in horror. Why did it have to be so awkward? He looked back to the scene below him: the firefighters, still calling for him to get down, and the shed, now a heap of wood after the Doctor had thrown a stone at it multiple times.

The Doctor turned back to the window, then back to the shed. Would it work? Could he smash the window open with the stone? There was only one way to find out.

As quickly as he could, he scrambled down the ladder and past all the firefighters. He reached the stone in seconds. There was no time to lose. He picked it up and ran back towards the ladder.

"Oh, no you don't!" The Doctor found himself being grabbed by one of the firefighters, stopping him from helping Rose. He tried to elbow the firefighter in the stomach but that was no use. He was so close, why wouldn't they just let him go.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" The Doctor screamed as no one moved to climb the ladder instead. "There's a girl stuck in there! You need to save her! That's your job!"

Another firefighter, who looked like he was in charge, spun around to face the Doctor, who was still struggling in the arms of his capture. "Listen here, kid. I've been doing this job for many years now. I do not need a ten year old-"

"Eleven!" The Doctor argued, interrupting him.

"Okay, I do not need an eleven year old telling me how to do my job," the firefighter continued. "At the moment, we'll only have one casualty, if I send my men in there, we may get more. One casualty is better than ten."

"But you need to do something! That's why I got Elisabeth to call you! You're meant to stop fires," The Doctor protested, confused and annoyed.

"We are stopping it! I have some men in there right now, risking their lives, to put that fire out. Now quit telling me how to do my job and just wait!" The chief firefighter told him.

The Doctor was fed up of waiting now! He lifted his right foot up then slammed it down on top of his captures foot. His capture groaned in pain, loosening his grip on the Doctor, allowing him to slip out of his captures arms and run towards the ladder.

The chief firefighter ordered his men to stop the Doctor but the Doctor was determined not to get stopped this time. He dodged left and right, avoiding the flailing arms of the firefighters and smiled in satisfaction when he reached the ladder.

He scrambled up the ladder to the window. He knocked on the window once again, hoping to see a sign that Rose was still alive. After two seconds of dread, a figure appeared in the window. "Get out of the way!" The Doctor shouted as loudly as he could manage and waving his right arm from side to side to try and get his message across.

Eventually the figure moved and the Doctor got to work, hitting the window as hard as he could with the stone.

The window shattered and the Doctor covered his face with his arms in case any shards of glass flew his way. He winced in pain when he felt something sharp hit his arm but he ignored the pain, looking into the bathroom Rose had been trapped in. The fire was closed to the window now, and smoke had filled the room. The Doctor was amazed she had managed to stay alive so long. He moved down the ladder slightly, so she could get onto it.

When they reached the ground together, the Doctor could finally relax. She was alive and safe with a few minor injuries. He didn't care about her injuries though, he was just glad she was with him.

**~CHS~**

Rose sighed in relief. She was out, she was safe, she was with him. That was all that mattered to her at that point in time.


	9. Chips!

**A/N: Just a short filler chapter, really before I start with 'The Unquiet Dead'.**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

The Doctor immediately turned to Rose, "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine," Rose nodded. "Just a few cuts from the glass but nothing serious. You?"

The Doctor could still feel some glass in his arm but decided just to ignore it until he got home. He could sort it out then, using the First Aid kit. "I'm fine!" He looked at her closely. "Are you sure you're fine? Wasn't it scary in there?"

"It was a bit," Rose admitted. "I thought I was going to die at one point. But I'm out now! And it's all over so I'm fine. No harm came to me!"

The chief firefighter strolled over to the pair with the Doctor's capture from earlier. "If you keep going the way you are, kid, you're going to get yourself killed."

The Doctor nodded, glancing back at the house. "Yeah," he agreed then smiled. "I'll tell you what, I try to stay out of danger from now on. How about that?" The Doctor began to stroll away, pulling Rose with him. "Oh, and sorry about your foot. Got a bit desperate then! Won't happen again!" HE called back to his capture.

"How come that man was talking as if he knows you?" Rose asked as they left the garden via the side of the house, through a gate with took them to the driveway. More firefighters and a couple of trucks were gathered there. Many of the other children from the party were huddled on the front lawn and parents were pulling up in their cars, to take their children away.

"Because he does!" The Doctor responded, as they reached the end of the pavement and began to work alongside the main road, towards Rose's block of flats.

"How?" Rose questioned, frowning.

"Long story," The Doctor replied. He didn't want to go into details. Details would lead to questions and those questions would lead to things he didn't want to bring up.

"We've got time," Rose shrugged.

"It's a boring story," The Doctor told her, his smile gone now.

Rose decided not to pester him about it anymore. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it. The pair fell into an awkward silence.

"How about chips?" The Doctor asked, finding silence both uncomfortable and boring.

Rose didn't quite understand, "What do you mean?"

"You like chips, don't you?" He queried.

"Of course!" She grinned.

"Then I'll buy you some chips!" The Doctor announced.

"It's nine at night!" Rose exclaimed, she really should be getting home, though chips sounded tempting. "The chippy would be shut, wouldn't it?"

"Not here!" The Doctor grinned. "It's open until ten here!" He too should be getting home but he was pretty sure they wouldn't miss him too much.

"Chips it is then!" Rose announced, laughing.

"Actually," The Doctor frowned, fishing about in his pockets. "I don't have any money."

"Right, change of plan then, I suppose," Rose sighed. "I'll buy the chips! Lead the way!"


	10. The Unquiet Dead, Part 1

**A/N: Thankfully they're back in school during this chapter, making it easier to write! I actually quite enjoyed writing this chapter! I think this is one of my favourites!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Without them, I probably would have given up with this by now.**

**Reviews would be appreciated!**

It was a cold, snowy Tuesday morning and the Doctor could think of many things he would like to be doing: having a snowball fight with Rose or maybe even having a snowman building competition.

Instead he was stuck in one of Miss Smith's English lessons learning about Charles Dickens. The Doctor was a fan of Charles Dickens and already knew most of the information Miss Smith was passing onto the class. He just hoped they didn't have to write an essay analysing any of Charles Dickens' books. That was always a dull task.

At least he had Rose near him; in fact she was sat opposite him. While some teachers preferred the row of desks layout, Miss Smith preferred table groups. He was on a table of five, though it did have six seats. To his left was Gwyneth, she didn't speak much and all the Doctor really knew about her was that she was Welsh. To Rose's left was Charles who was an avid fan of writing. He was one of those people who just got on with the work set. The last person was Gabriel, another person the Doctor didn't know all that well. It wasn't the Doctor's fault, though; Gabriel was always in a rush and never wanted to talk.

The Doctor couldn't help but wonder if Miss Smith had sat him where she did in hope that he would get on with tasks. Yet, no matter where he was sat, the Doctor could always find something to delay himself from starting the task set.

**~CHS~**

Rose sighed as she continued to listen to Miss Smith lecture the class about Charles Dickens, specifically _A Christmas Carol. _When Rose had woken up that morning and found that snow had fallen overnight, she had had high hopes that school would be cancelled. It wasn't that she didn't want to go in and see the Doctor and Mickey; it was that she and the Doctor had a Maths test that day.

The Doctor, of course, wasn't worried about the test. She had learnt that he was a lot smarter than he let on. For Rose, however, it was a different story. She could never make sense of how letters could be incorporated into a lesson about numbers. Maths just didn't make sense to her, but there was no way she was going to ask the Doctor for help.

Rose remained hopeful that the snow would get worse before their last lesson of the day so that the school could close earlier. She glanced out the window to get conformation that it was still snowing. Having lived in England for the whole of her life, she knew that less than an inch of snow caused panic and chaos throughout most of the country.

She looked over to the Doctor to try and communicate with him but he was too busy playing a game on his phone, hiding the device under the table, out of Miss Smith's view. Rose just wished she hadn't left her phone on charge that morning.

Miss Smith finally stopped lecturing them about Charles Dickens and set them the task to, in their table groups, write and preform a scene about a ghost encounter.

**~CHS~**

To prevent himself from falling asleep due to boredom, the Doctor had decided to entertain himself by playing a game on his phone. He was busily tapping the screen, trying to solve the logic puzzle set out in front of him. "Will you stop playing on that thing and concentrate!" The Doctor's game was interrupted by Charles snatching the phone out of the Doctor's hands.

The Doctor scoffed in annoyance. Charles had actually got out of his seat just to take his phone off him. The Doctor was about to order him to give it back when he noticed Miss Smith looking their way. "Charles!" She called from her desk. "I highly doubt you've written your script yet so there's no need to be out of your set. And bring that phone to me, I'm confiscating it."

"Thanks for that, Charles," The Doctor muttered to Charles once he had obediently took the phone to Miss Smith then returned to his seat.

"If you didn't want it confiscated, then you should have been listening rather than playing on it," Charles responded in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Whatever," The Doctor muttered.

"I bet you don't even know what we need to do," Gabriel spoke.

"Oh, I see, all side with him!" The Doctor sat back in his chair and folded his arms. "I know exactly what we're doing." He subtly glanced at the board where Miss Smith had written up the task. "We need to write a script about an encounter with a ghost. Now then, I suggest Gwyneth writes as she has the neatest handwriting."

"Hold on a minute!" Gabriel interrupted. "Who put you in charge?"

"My handwriting is neat!" Charles protested, the look of horror on his face made the Doctor struggle to stop himself from laughing.

"Do you two have to argue with everything I say?" The Doctor questioned but he didn't wait for an answer. "I'm not saying I'm in charge, I'm just trying to get this written and, Charles, I'm not saying your handwriting isn't neat, I'm saying Gwyneth could write because her handwriting is neat and she writes faster. You write at snail pace!"

"At least my writing is readable!" Charles retorted, looking hurt from the Doctor's honesty.

"I honestly don't give one about what my handwriting looks like," The Doctor responded, rolling his eyes at how much Charles seemed to want to argue with him.

"Can we please stop with the arguing? We're meant to be working as a team," Rose reminded the three boys.

"I don't mind Charles writing," Gwyneth told the group, speaking for the first time.

"Well, I do!" The Doctor said. "I want to get this done today. If Charles writes we won't get a single line done!"

"If you keep arguing, we won't get anything done!" Rose spoke again, looking from the Doctor to Charles, then back again. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak. "Shut up, John!" Rose had to look away to stop herself from laughing at the Doctor's shocked face. He probably hadn't expected her to tell him to shut up. "Now, has anyone got a suggestion?"

The Doctor's hand shot up as soon as the question was out of her mouth. "Go on then," Rose told him, when no one else said anything.

"It could start with a power cut," The Doctor began explaining his idea.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Charles exclaimed, interrupting the Doctor. "Power cuts are rare as it is, a power cut before a ghost encounter is just even more of a coincidence and stupid!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the room was sent into darkness. "You were saying?" The Doctor spoke in barely a whisper.


	11. The Unquiet Dead, Part 2

**A/N: Wow! I still can't put into words how amazed I am by these reviews and follows! Thank you all! **

**Here's the next chapter! Reviews are appreciated! **

After the initial, creepy silence, the room was then filled by screaming from panicking girls and those with phobias of the dark. "Will everyone please calm down?" Miss Smith's voice came sharply above the noise of the screaming.

While Miss Smith was busily trying to calm everyone down, the Doctor was searching is pockets for his torch.

Eventually, he found it. By the time, Miss Smith had successfully calmed the class down. The Doctor switched the torch on and placed it under his chin, "Perhaps we should tell some ghost stories, miss!" He suggested, grinning.

"Pass me the torch please, John," In the dim light, the Doctor could just about see Miss Smith beckoning him towards her. Now she was taking his torch too? _Fantastic._

The class were talking in a hushed whisper now as the Doctor returned to his seat and Miss Smith used his torch to place in the middle of the room, lighting the room up quite well, considering how small the torch was.

The class spent the next two minutes, glancing around the room at each other, wondering what was going to happen next. Even Miss Smith was unsure whether there was any point continuing the lesson. She had only just plugged her laptop in to stop the battery from dying when the room had been submerged into darkness, showing the start of the powercut. If the headteacher was sending out any emails, she wouldn't be able to receive them. "Sean!" Miss Smith called to the nearest boy to her. "Can you go next door and see if any of the teachers have received an email?"

"Yes, miss," Sean nodded and got to his feet, pushing his chair back under the table as he began to walk towards the door.

A sudden knock on the door made Sean freeze in the middle of the classroom and, once again, the class fell into silence.

"Maybe it's a ghost?" The Doctor spoke up, breaking the awkward silence when nobody else dared to.

"That's not helping, John!" Charles muttered as a couple of whimpers were heard on the other side of the classroom. "I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explanation!" Charles stood up and walked towards the door.

"Well, if you die don't come back to haunt me!" The Doctor shrugged, glancing at Rose who seemed to have remained quiet during this event.

Charles shot the Doctor a 'don't be stupid look' before opening the door. A boy, probably in the year above them, was standing in the doorway holding a torch.

"Mr Mott is calling an emergency assembly in the main hall," the boy informed the class, looking mostly at Miss Smith before disappearing from view.

The classroom was immediately filled with chairs scrapping and excited chatter about what may be happening. "Move in an orderly fashion, please!" Miss Smith called after the flock of children leaving the classroom.

The Doctor lingered behind as the classroom emptied. He went to pick his torch up but Miss Smith already had it in her hands. "Miss, do you mind if I have my torch and phone back please?"

"I'm sorry, John," Miss Smith sighed. "You must know the rules by now. I'm giving it to Mr Saxon as soon as I see him next. You'll get your phone back at the end of the day. And do you mind if I keep the torch for a while? I haven't got my own."

"Whatever," The Doctor shrugged, joining Rose before they headed for the door together.

Charles, who was stood holding the door open, shot the Doctor an 'I told you' look as the Doctor passed stepped through the doorway. The Doctor couldn't help but roll his eyes at Charles' immaturity.

**~CHS~**

Rose found herself sitting on the uncomfortable school assembly chairs when she would normally just be finishing her English lesson. The room was much darker than usual, which was down to the power cut the school was currently facing. The teachers had tried their best to light up the room using the few torches they had, which almost made the problem worse.

Mr Mott, the headteacher was stood at the front of the room by the podium. Normally, he would have used a microphone to help the people at the back of the hall hear him yet, due to the lack of power, he was unable to do so.

"Because of the lack of power," Mr Mott began, speaking as loudly as he could. "Coal Hill School has been forced to close until the issue has been sorted." He had struggled to keep himself heard as once the word 'close' had come out of his mouth, the school hall had been filled with shouts of happiness and freedom.

The teachers leapt into action, forcing the students who had begun jumping about to return to sitting down and quieting the hall down.

"Yes," Mr Mott continued. "We are all very excited, evidently. "We have contacted all your parents and guardians, and have compiled a list, which can be found in each four corners of the school, to those whose parents have asked for them to remain in our care until they are able to pick you up. If your name is not there, you're parents are on their way to collect you or are happy to allow you to walk home if that is what you normally do. Thank you."

Mr Mott moved away from the podium and students scrambled to take a look at the list, which resulted in a couple of injuries.

**~CHS~**

The Doctor sighed. He hated queues. After the incident where many students had almost been trampled while attempting to look at the list, the teachers had to rethink their method. There were now seven queues: one for each year group, ranging from year seven to the sixth form year groups.

The Doctor found himself being ushered over to the group of kids who still didn't quite have freedom within their grasps. When Rose joined him the Doctor frowned in confusion. "Can't you walk back?"

"Of course!" Rose replied. "I was coming to get you. You're walking like normal, right?"

"No, sorry, my," The Doctor hesitated momentarily. "Parents, they, err, don't like change. Don't want me walking home in the snow. They're going to come and collect me. They'll most probably be late. You go home."

"Nah, I'll stay with you," Rose told him.

"No, it's fine, honestly, go!" The Doctor tried to persuade her. "I've got Gwyneth to keep me company," he indicated to his right where the shy girl from their English group was sat reading.

"It sounds like you want to get rid of me!" Rose faked a hurt expression. "Anyway, there's no way I'm leaving you here with those two!" Rose nodded behind him. "You'll burn the school down fighting!"

The Doctor turned around to see who she was talking about then let out a groan: Charles and Gabriel. "I didn't see them there." He paused before saying more. "On second thoughts, don't leave me!"

"I wasn't planning on it!" Rose laughed.

**~CHS~**

Ten minutes later and the Doctor was already bored. They had been told to talk amongst themselves by the teachers but no one seemed to want to talk. "I need to get my phone," he muttered to Rose. "See where my," he hesitated once again. "Parents are."

"Then just go and ask Miss Smith for it back!" Rose shrugged. She too was bored but she had told the Doctor she wouldn't leave him. She had to stay.

"You heard her! She's given it to Saxon!" The Doctor sighed. "There's no way I'm asking for it back. He's probably got it locked away in his classroom, knowing him." The Doctor fell deep into thought for a minute before hi manic grin spread across his face. Rose didn't like that grin. Most often it meant he had a stupid plan which he thought was amazing. And Rose had a feeling she knew what this stupid plan was.

"You're not going to break into Saxon's classroom, are you?" She asked reluctantly, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor grinned, scanning the room. "Oi! Charles!"

Rose stared at him. Why was he calling Charles over? She thought the Doctor wanted to break into Saxon's classroom, not make him temporarily deaf from the two boys constant arguing. This was not going to end well.


	12. The Unquiet Dead, Part 3

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I didn't expect to have so many when I first put this up… one week ago! It feels like it should have taken a lot longer than one week!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

Charles looked up in hope when he heard his name being called, hoping his parents had arrived. Yet he had no such luck. It was just that annoying John kid calling him over. What in the world did he want?

**~CHS~**

"Wow! He's actually coming over," The Doctor noted in surprise when Charles stood up and began moving towards them.

"You didn't expect him to?" Rose matched his surprised tone.

"It's always worth a try, Rose, always worth a try. You never know, you could be proved wrong," The Doctor said, indicating to Charles who had reached them, and was standing in front of the Doctor wondering what he wanted.

When the Doctor didn't speak and just stared at him, Charles decided to say something. There was no way he was going to allow the Doctor to put him through the trouble of walking over to him, just to be stared at. "What is it?"

"Oh, yes, sorry!" The Doctor apologised quickly, looking as if he had just snapped out of a trance. "You're coming with me." The Doctor glanced around to ensure no teachers were paying attention before strolling towards the area he thought the door was. He couldn't be completely sure however, it was dark.

"Wait, what?" Charles called after him, wondering why he had such a strange request.

"You going to help me get my phone back," The Doctor told him casually, as if it was a normal request to ask someone you didn't get on with. The Doctor sighed before walking back towards Charles. He obviously needed more persuasion than the Doctor had first assumed he would need.

"Why would I do that? My parents will be here soon," Charles informed him.

"Because you're the one who notified Miss Smith that I had it out in the first place so you're the one who is going to help me get it back from Saxon," The Doctor explained, getting into a fast rant as he spoke.

"That's Mr Saxon," Charles corrected him; interrupting the Doctor as his speech got almost too fast to comprehend.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you it was rude to interrupt?" The Doctor retorted quickly, making it seem as if he hadn't needed to think up a response. Charles opened his mouth to respond but didn't know the best way to. He quickly closed it again. "Good. Now, come on."

Charles sighed before eventually giving in and beginning to follow the Doctor. It would be a lot more interesting to go on a wander around the school than to be sat waiting for his parents to show up.

The Doctor started walking in the direction he had beforehand, hoping he was walking towards the door.

"Erm, Doctor," Rose muttered, walking beside him. "The door's that way." She indicated to the Doctor's left. He swiftly made a sharp left turn and promptly found the door.

"Hold on!" The Doctor groaned when he heard Gabriel's voice, and footsteps behind him.

"What?" The Doctor questioned, getting frustrated now. He just wanted to get his phone from Saxon and get out of the powerless school. Why did people keep finding the need to slow him down?

"Where are you going?" Gabriel questioned, breathing heavily from the small amount of running he had just done.

"None of your business. You're not going to snitch are you?" The Doctor answered, then looked to Rose when she tugged his sleeve in order to get his attention.

"You're being rude again," She whispered.

"Oh, thanks for telling me," The Doctor whispered back, then looked back to Gabriel. "Sorry, I meant we're going on an adventure around the school and would hate for you to come." He corrected himself, sending Gabriel a sarcastic grin.

"Hold on! You force me to come but don't want him to?" Charles exclaimed in annoyance. "Why don't you let him come in my place?"

"How about we all go and do with John wants to do and discuss the English task at the same time," a soft voice joined the four children stood in the middle of a dark archway, bickering. Gwyneth.

"Why would we want to discuss the English task?" Charles questioned, ignoring the social rules of greeting someone when they joined a conversation.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Weren't you listening? Or were you to busy trying to find ways to get my phone confiscated? It's a speaking assessment. We're going to have to do it in the end!"

"Great! I have to do an English assessment with you!" Charles muttered in annoyance.

"At least you don't have to do it with bickering boys!" Rose interrupted the arguing, once again. Trying to restore the conversation to one on the edge of normal, considering they were in a school with no power, trying to get a phone back when it was probably easier for one of them to ask for it back, Rose greeted Gwyneth with a hello.

"Hello, Rose," Gwyneth returned the greeting.

"Is anyone else going to join us from the shadows or can we get on with getting my phone back?" The Doctor grumbled. This was taking much longer than he had planned. Rose shot the Doctor a look. He simply responded with an innocent grin.

"It's funny. The school seems different in the dark," Charles mentioned. The Doctor squinted to try and recognise his surroundings, battling with the little light they had. It wasn't just that the school looked different, the hallway had gotten darker too. Murmurs of agreement filled the room and, even though the Doctor was reluctant to agree, he forced himself to.

"Hold on a minute. I have just the thing we need," The five fell into silence as they waited for the Doctor. Rose could just about make out the Doctor fishing about in his pockets for an item. "I'll get it in a second." The Doctor muttered and Rose could have sworn she saw half of his arm disappear into one of his pockets. "Ah! Here it is!"

Rose stared at the object in amazement. It looked like a torch, but not like the regular one he had given to Miss Smith, this one was three times its size.

After the Doctor turned his torch on, the rest of the group had to look away, the sudden amount of light blinding them.

"How did you fit that in your pockets?" Charles gasped in amazement, staring at the Doctor's torch.

"Never mind that," The Doctor told him, his voice came out in little more than a whisper. "We're in the Maths department."

"We can't be!" Charles protested, looking around the hallway. "The Maths department is on the other side of the school."

"Oh, come on, Charles!" The Doctor sighed at his protests. "Look around you. You can't deny that this is the Maths department."

"I'm not denying it," Charles replied, staring at the room number on the door closest to them. "It's just impossible. You have to go outside to get to the Maths department!"

"Maybe it was a ghost?" Rose suggested, standing close to Gwyneth who looked scared out of her wits.

"Oh, don't be stupid, Rose!" Charles laughed at her suggestion. "There are no such things as ghosts!"

"It's better than you're suggestion, Charles!" Rose retorted, understanding why the Doctor found him so annoying now. "I don't see you trying to help. You're just pointing out the obvious. _It's impossible_, yes, we know thank you!"

"Guys, did any of you see where Gabriel went?" The Doctor's eyes were wide, staring at the spot where the missing boy had been standing in a second ago.

"This is getting creepy now," Rose admitted, her heart pumping double time.

"I agree," Gwyneth spoke, her voice shaking in fear.

"Everyone just remain calm, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation, isn't there, John?" Charles was desperate and the Doctor seemed to know more than he was letting on. When he got no response, Charles turned to where the Doctor had wandered away from the group a little, staring almost in admiration at the thing he had his torchlight on. "John?"

"What were you saying about no such things as ghosts, Charles?" The Doctor breathed out, grinning at the sight in front of him.

Charles followed the torchlight and found his eyes clasped on a white figure. His jaw dropped.

"Is that a ghost?" Rose asked the Doctor, having followed his torchlight to also see the white figure. The Doctor simply nodded.

Gwyneth was now holding Rose's jacket tightly, staring at the ghost in fear. "Is that what brought us to the Maths department? Is that what made Gabriel disappear?"

"I think so," The Doctor nodded then hastily began to back away as the ghost hovered towards them. "I have a suggestion. Run!"


	13. The Unquiet Dead, Part 4

**A/N: Once again, thank you all for reading, following, reviewing and favouriting! As I said before, I didn't expect so many!**

**I have two different ideas for the next few chapters, one of which is set within the school, a little more related to the 'Aliens of London' and 'World War Three' episodes or the other one is a little less related and focuses a bit more on the Doctor and Rose's friendship (set outside of school). I'm not sure which one to do (as I like them both!), so if you have a preference, just drop me a PM or tell me in a review. Thanks!**

**Here's the next chapter. (There's a bit of a twist. Get used to that, I quite like twists!)**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

The Doctor, Rose, Gabriel and Gwyneth were walking along the corridor, moving further away from the hall where the teachers were, listening to Charles tell them his ideas about their ghost story for their English assessment. Five students, in a school in the middle of a powercut, desperately trying to get a phone back so they could call the electrician with corridors moving about, children disappearing and ghost encounters. Even the Doctor was impressed.

"The weird thing is that could actually happen to us right now!" Rose commented with a laugh.

"If ghosts existed, of course," Charles added. It didn't take a genius to realise that Charles had no belief in ghosts at all.

"We haven't been transported into the Maths corridor, have we?" The Doctor joked, moving the conversation along before anyone else could put in their view about whether ghosts were real or not; it could most probably cause another argument.

"Well, why don't you put your hand into you magic pocket, pull out that massive torch and find out?" Gabriel responded, using the idea from Charles' idea for their English assessment.

"That's alright, take the mick out of my ideas," Charles sulked, speeding up in annoyance. "I don't see anyone else coming up with any!"

"Oi, Charles!" The Doctor called after him, speeding up so he was able to walk alongside the irritated boy. "It pains me to say this but… you're idea isn't too bad." He felt someone hit his arm. Turning to see who had hit him and to rub his sore arm, he saw Rose giving him a look. "Oh, alright! It's great, fantastic, better than I could think of!"

"You know John, you're not quite as bad as I first thought you were," Charles told him, smiling slightly.

"Don't push it," The Doctor warned before making a sharp right turn into the Music department.

"Oh, trust me, I wouldn't dream of it!" Charles replied hurriedly, following him round the corner. Gabriel strolled behind them, hands in his pockets, beginning to wish he had stayed in the hall. His parents would probably be there by now and he could be outside in the snow rather than in a dark, and rather cold, corridor.

Rose and Gwyneth took up the rear of the group, walking side by side. "Did I hear that correctly?" Gwyneth asked quietly. "Did those two just complement each other?"

"I think so," Rose nodded slowly. "It didn't last long though, did it." Rose nodded ahead of them.

The Doctor, Charles and Gabriel were crowded around Saxon's classroom, arguing, once again, about the best way to get into the room.

"Kicking the door down will mean he'll know that someone has been in the room!" The Doctor protested, completely against Charles' suggestion.

"It's not like he not going to realise when he sees your phone has disappeared!" Charles shot back. "Kicking the door down will be faster than picking the lock anyway."

"Depends," The Doctor replied with a shrug.

"On what?" Charles responded, stepping backwards and folding his arms.

"How strong the person trying to kick the door in is compared to how skilled the lock picker is," The Doctor answered at full speed. Charles just stared at him, trying to decipher what the Doctor had just told him. "That's decided then!" The Doctor grinned, fishing about in his pockets. "We're picking the locks!" He shot Rose a grin before pulling a paperclip out of his pocket and positioning himself so he was ready to pick the lock.

"Has anyone checked to see if the door's locked first?" Rose queried, stepping over the Doctor who was knelt on the floor and pushing the door handle down. She wasn't too surprised to find how easily the door opened. "Oh, look!" She gasped, in mock surprise as she stepped into the music room.

The three boys looked at each other before piling into the room. Gwyneth lingered in the corridor. "Are you okay, Gwyneth?" Rose asked in concern as she noticed the girl remained outside the room.

"I'm fine, thank you," Gwyneth responded with a short nod.

"Are you not coming in?" Rose continued to ask her question, quickly glancing over her shoulder to make sure the boys hadn't started arguing again.

"I'll just keep watch," Gwyneth decided, managing a small smile. "In case the teachers come looking for us."

"Good idea," Rose smiled back before she disappeared inside the classroom, the door closing behind her.

Gwyneth sighed, glancing down the way they had come down the corridor. She didn't like how quiet it was. It was almost spookily quiet. She shuddered, thinking about the story Charles had made up for their English assessment. She was grateful that he hadn't given her too much to say; she hated speaking in front of loads of people, it made her worry, just like the eerie silence in the dark corridor was making her worry currently.

**~CHS~**

Rose left Gwen outside the classroom to see the three boys crowding around one of the drawers in Saxon's desk. The Doctor was squinting, struggling to pick the lock in the lack of light he had, the two boys crowding around him weren't helping as they were blocking the very little light he had.

Rose sat down on a table further away from the desk, trying to give the Doctor some space. She didn't know why she bothered, considering the fact that Gabriel and Charles was but she felt like she was helping even though she was on the other side of the classroom to him.

"You have checked that it's not locked this time, right?" Rose asked, hoping they hadn't made the same mistake as they did with the door. The boys were too engrossed on getting the drawer unlocked that they hadn't heard what Rose said.

Rose sighed, getting back onto her feet and looking around the classroom. Her eyes had adjusted more to the lack of light now so finding her way around a dark classroom wasn't as hard as it would have been ten to fifteen minutes ago when they were still in the school hall.

Within seconds, she had found herself beside the drum kit. She smiled to herself before picking up the drum stick. She covered her ears as best as she could with her left hand before hitting the drum as hard as she could with the drum stick, causing the boys to jump. The look on their faces had been priceless and Rose couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, you didn't answer me when I asked you a question so I didn't think you'd mind me practising my drumming skills," she explained to them, putting on an innocent school-girl sounding voice. The Doctor smiled before turning his attention back to the lock. Rose tried asking her question again. "You have checked that it's not locked this time, right?"

"You don't think we're stupid enough to make the same mistake twice, do you Rose?" The Doctor asked, frowning as he continued to struggle to pick the lock.

"Well, Charles and Gabriel aren't," Rose admitted, returning to the desk she had been sitting on when she had first asked the question. "I'm not so sure about you, Doctor!"

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed, making a face which caused Rose, Gabriel and Charles to laugh at. Unfortunately, that hurt face didn't last long and was soon replaced by a look of triumph. "Yes!" He pulled the drawer open and rummaged through the paper within it.

"Don't say this isn't the right drawer," Gabriel groaned. "I just want to get home now!"

"Then go," Charles told him. "No one's stopping you."

"If you think I'm leaving before I know if he finds his phone or not, you're mad. This is quite entertaining!" Gabriel laughed.

"It's not entertaining for me!" The Doctor complained. "I can't get a new phone for another year and a bit!" He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it under a load of junk. "I didn't know Saxon was so messy!" The Doctor added as he stood up and closed the drawer.

"Who cares?" Charles asked, already heading for the door. "Let's go before he finds us in here!"

"I second that!" Gabriel agreed, hurrying after him. The Doctor and Rose glanced each other before leaving the room.

**~CHS~**

Before long, the five had found themselves back in the school hall. The Doctor and Rose had lingered behind Gwyneth, Charles and Gabriel (who all seemed in a hurry to get back) and, by the time Rose and the Doctor got back to the hall, all three were leaving the school with their parents. After a swift goodbye, the Doctor and Rose slipped back into the hall and joined the other two remaining students waiting for their parents. They received a few odd looks from the staff but no one asked them where they had been.

Rose noticed a tall, slim man with black hair (or at least it looked black in the lack of light) and wearing a suit, stood at the back of the hall reading a newspaper. She nudged the Doctor, "Is that your dad?"

The Doctor looked up from checking his phone for any messages. He scanned the room for a couple of seconds before his eyes fell on the figure Rose had previously been looking at. "Err…" The Doctor hesitated once again before finishing. "Yeah?"

The Doctor stood up, "See you tomorrow perhaps, Rose."

"All depends on the snow," Rose nodded.

The Doctor grinned and waved before walking towards the figure in the suit.

"Doctor!" Rose called, running up to him. "This is going to sound cheeky but is there any chance your dad could give me a lift home?"

Once again, the Doctor froze. "I'm really sorry, Rose but my, err, dad drives a two-seater."

"Oh, okay. Bye then," Rose nodded.

"Yeah, goodbye," The Doctor waved again before joining the figure in the black suit. He felt a little guilty but pushed the guilt away. He'd tell her the truth eventually… wouldn't he?


	14. English Assessment

**A/N: Thank you, once again, for all the reviews, follows and favourites!**

**This chapter took longer than usual because I was unable to gain access to my laptop last night.**

**I do, however, have a week off school now so I should be able to update a bit more over that time. Although, it will be my birthday within that time so I may not be able to update every day.**

**Now then, on with the chapter (as usual, it's a short one in between the two chapters that will follow the story lines of the episodes slightly.)**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

"I have a suggestion!" The Doctor told his group, stepping back from the ghost (who was really Gabriel under a white bed sheet). "Run!" He grabbed onto Rose's hands and sprinted past all the tables, where his classmates where sitting in the dark, a little light coming from the few torches set up around the room, pulling Rose out of his English classroom with him. Charles and Gwyneth joined him outside, in the corridor.

They waited, grinning in relief that their assessment was finally over, for Gabriel to finish scaring their classmates under the white sheet. The Doctor was looking at his watch, and looked up at the group around him. "That's a minute up," The Doctor told them. "We should probably stop Gabriel from scaring the class to death!"

"That would most probably be an improvement!" Charles added with a laugh. The Doctor and Rose nodded in agreement while Gwyneth let out a small smile.

It had been exactly one week since their little adventure in the school during the power cut. They had had four English lessons within that time. For the first two, the Doctor and Charles had returned to arguing with each other for any little detail. But since then, Rose, Gwyneth and Gabriel had all noticed an improvement in their friendship and the childish bickering had been replaced with jokes and conversations on how to improve their English assessment.

"Okay, we really should go in now," The Doctor spoke up looking a little worried after he heard a terrified scream coming from inside the classroom.

"Yeah, good idea!" Rose agreed quickly, with Gwyneth and Charles murmuring their agreement within seconds of the Doctor speaking. The Doctor led the way back into the classroom, noticing that the corridor was much warmer than the classroom as he did so. He flicked the light switch and the group went to join Gabriel at the front of the class to receive some feedback.

"Well, it's pretty obvious what inspired that idea," Miss Smith stated, with a little laugh. After they each received an A grade for the assessment, the rest of the lesson continued with more groups getting up to perform their own 'ghost encounter' stories.

Although the other groups who performed were rather good, the Doctor couldn't help but feel like his group had been the best and couldn't help but call out in protest when a different group received an A star, earning a glare from Miss Smith, telling him to shut up.

"I told you we should have added more to the end than just us running out," Charles hissed in the Doctor's ear in frustration that, unlike usually, he hadn't gotten the top mark in the class.

"I think you'll find it was the other way around," The Doctor muttered back. There was no way he was going to let Charles pin the fact that they got an A and not an A star on him. Besides, the Doctor was happy with the A they had managed to get. He didn't usually get an A in English. As the teachers kept telling him, the reason he kept getting B's was because he didn't put the effort in even though he was clever. The Doctor always found it weird how they could get that correct and not just assume that he was the total opposite of clever.

The Doctor and Charles continued to send insults each other's way and Gwyneth and Rose couldn't help but watch in amusement. Gwyneth had brought the fact that they were arguing again to Rose's attention by whispering to her.

"We all knew it wasn't going to last!" Rose laughed before turning back to watch Elisabeth's group perform.


	15. Aliens of London, Part 1

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter! It still ties in with the episodes but this is where I'm starting to put my own plot in at the same time!**

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows!**

**As usual, reviews would be appreciated.**

The Doctor stood, staring up at the block of flats that Rose lived in. He had to admit the building was rather large, he just hoped he wouldn't get lost when he entered it. He pulled a crumpled white piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it to look at the writing on it. He looked at his scribbled writing in amazement. When he had been talking to Rose on the phone and had quickly jotted down the number of her apartment, he hadn't realised how messy his handwriting had been. He was just glad he could read it still!

He could just make out the numbers he had scribbled down so set off, into the building and up the first flight of stairs he came across. Finding Rose's apartment wasn't as hard as he first imagined, and he soon found himself knocking on the door.

After thirty seconds, Rose opened the door. "You're early," she pointed out, glancing over her shoulder into the flat with a worried look.

"I am?" The Doctor asked in shock, having not realised the fact. He looked at his watch which only confirmed what Rose had just told him. "I'm sorry. Don't worry about me, I'll just wait here." He turned to look at the view over the balcony but was pulled into the apartment by Rose grabbing his bag strap.

"I shouldn't be too long. I just need to get my lunch sorted," She told him, letting go of his bag strap and kicking the door shut. She poked her head into the first room on the right. "Mum, the boy I was telling you about is just in the hall."

"Oh, the Doctor?" A voice from inside the room spoke.

"Yep," Rose nodded then returned fully into the hallway where the Doctor was frowning at her.

"You introduced me as 'the Doctor'?" He hissed in surprise.

"Look, I don't know! It just sort of slipped out when she asked!" Rose replied, amused by the surprised look on his face. He opened his mouth to reply but she had already disappeared into the kitchen.

"She talks about you a lot, you know," The Doctor glanced to his right in surprise when he heard a voice. A middle aged lady with blonde hair was stood in the doorway Rose had previously popped her head into.

"Oh, hello Mrs Tyler," The Doctor greeted her, finding that more comfortable than trying to think up a good reply to what she had just told him.

"I suppose you get that a lot," Mrs Tyler continued.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor frowned in confusion.

"I bet you get a lot of girls talking about you," Mrs Tyler repeated in simpler terms.

"Erm, I'm eleven, Mrs Tyler," The Doctor said, feeling awkward now. He glanced towards the kitchen, wondering how much longer Rose would take.

"Even six year old have crushes nowadays," Mrs Tyler shrugged.

"Mrs Tyler, I don't know what you think is going on here but I can assure you, Rose and I, we're just friends," The Doctor spoke at a fast pace, trying to get the situation clear for her as quickly as possible before the conversation could get even weirder.

"For now," Mrs Tyler added on to his explanation.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. He closed his mouth and glanced around before speaking again. "Could I use your bathroom?"

**~CHS~**

Rose had taken a lot longer than she had hoped to in the kitchen. She felt bad for leaving the Doctor alone in the hallway but hadn't expected to take so long. She always found that, much to her annoyance, whenever she was rushing, her fingers would just stop working, resulting into her dropping things all over the floor.

She was surprised to find an empty hallway when she returned to the spot she had left the Doctor. She sidestepped to her left, into her mum's room once again, who was busy doing her hair. "Where's he gone?" Rose asked.

"He wanted to use the bathroom," she replied, not looking around.

Rose returned to the hallway to wait for the Doctor, wondering how his and her mum's conversation went and if that conversation was what led him to retreat to the bathroom.

**~CHS~**

When the Doctor emerged from the bathroom, he was glad to see that Rose was now ready to go. She opened the front door so he walked through it and waited, looking at the view below, as she locked up.

After she'd locked up, they set off towards the school, chatting as they walked.

It wasn't long until they reached the school gates and the Doctor froze when they walked past the school car park, frowning at the cars. "Come on, Doctor!" Rose ran back to him when she realised he had fell behind. "We're going to be late to first lesson!"

"But Rose!" The Doctor complained when she tried to pull him along. "Haven't you seen the staff car park?"

"Yes, it looks dull as usual," Rose spoke, barely glancing over at it. "Now can we get going, please? We have English first! I'm sure you look forward to arguing with Charles!"

"No! The cars aren't the same ones as usual!" The Doctor pointed out, still refusing to move.

"Maybe there was a deal for new cars this weekend," Rose concluded with a shrug. She didn't really care about what kind of cars the teachers owned.

"Two thirds of the teachers would not have changed their car in two days," The Doctor argued, his eyes still fixed on the staff car park.

"Clever kid," A voice sounded from behind the pair, making both Rose and the Doctor jump and spin around to see who was speaking. The man in question was rather tall and quite plump, wearing a suit. "You're… John Smith, am I right?"

"How do you know my name?" The Doctor questioned, unable to rid the feeling that the man in front of them was acting suspiciously. The way he composed himself seemed suspicious, the fact he knew his name seemed suspicious and the way he was talking seemed suspicious.

"I take pride in learning as many names as possible when I fill in as headteacher for a school," the man replied.

"What do you mean, fill in?" The Doctor inquired, questions filling his head. "What's happened to Mr Mott?"

"Oh, you're full of questions aren't you?" Came the initial reply. There was a moment of silence before the Doctor received some answers. "Unfortunately, many of your teachers have come down with that horrible flu going around. My company fill in for teachers. That's why many of the cars are different. Now then, does that answer all your questions, young man?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply when a woman he didn't know appeared beside the man. "Ah, John Smith and Rose Tyler!" The Doctor wasn't as surprised this time when he discovered that this woman also knew their names. "You two are meant to be in my English class. I'm filling in for Miss Smith!"

For some reason, the Doctor felt like he could trust this woman a lot more than he could trust the man so moved to her side with Rose. "Hold on a minute!" The man objected as the three began to walk away. "Who are you?" His question was designated for the woman standing in for Miss Smith.

"I'm Miss Jones, one of the school's usual supply teachers," She replied. The Doctor frowned; he thought he had met all of the school's supply teachers. "Now then, Mr Green, can I return to my English lesson?"

"Of course!" Mr Green responded with a nod though, for a reason the Doctor couldn't work out, he was staring straight at the Doctor.

Miss Jones began to lead Rose and the Doctor to their English room. "Miss Jones, I don't want to be rude or anything, but I'm pretty sure you're not a usual school supply teacher," the Doctor spoke up when they were out of Mr Green's earshot.

"Ah! You're as clever as they say you are!" Miss Jones grinned, glancing at him. The Doctor glanced at Rose, who also looked confused.

"As who? The teachers?" Rose questioned when the Doctor didn't ask.

"Of course not, Rose!" Miss Jones responded, with a little laugh. "John knows who I'm talking about."

"I really don't," The Doctor replied, shaking his head.

"Maybe I should start with the basics," Miss Jones said, almost to herself, before suddenly stopping in the middle of the corridor. "I'm Harriet Jones, leader of the Bad Wolf division within MI6."

"MI6?" The Doctor and Rose exclaimed at the same time, their eyes widening. What where MI6 doing in their school.

"Oh, goodness. You really don't know, do you?" Miss Jones made a worried looking face before hurrying into their English classroom.

"What are MI6 doing in our school?" Rose asked the Doctor, having to splutter out the words as she overcame the shock.

"Your guess is as good as mine," The Doctor shrugged before strolling into the classroom, as if nothing had just happened but many things were bugging him. Why did Miss Jones expect him to know what she was talking about? What was the Bad Wolf division? What was MI6 doing in his school? In fact, what on Earth was going on?


	16. Aliens of London, Part 2

**A.N: Okay, it's been four days since I last updated but I was a bit busy! Anyway, the next chapter is here. Not much dialogue in this one though.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows! **

**Reviews would be appreciated!**

The Doctor and Rose's first lesson, English, had passed rather quickly. Miss Jones did her best to avoid their table and the Doctor could only assume it was because she didn't want the whole class finding out she was an MI6 agent. He could understand why, that would create quite a lot of chaos and spread throughout the school in seconds!

The Doctor had decided to wait patiently for what was left of the lesson then linger behind at the end so Miss Jones could explain everything to him. That plan had failed, however, and Miss Jones seemed in a hurry to leave the classroom. In fact, she was the first one out. As soon as she had dismissed the class, she had stepped out of the classroom.

The Doctor had grabbed his bag to run after her but by the time he had pushed his way through the crowd who were also desperate to get out of the classroom, she had disappeared.

Now, the Doctor was sat in one of Saxon's boring Music lessons, droning on about drum beats. The Doctor could have sworn he had a thing about drums. At least one in four lessons would be based on the drums and how to keep a steady beat. The class were practically professionals at it by now and they'd only been stuck in Saxon's classes for half a year!

Of all the teachers who had not mysteriously developed flu, Saxon just had to be one of them. The Doctor groaned, why did life have to be so unfair?

Unlike English, Music had passed really slowly as per usual. The Doctor had been hoping that they'd have one of those supply teachers for Music, hoping he'd have a decent Music lesson for once. As soon as he had seen Saxon, however, his hopes had flown out of the window and he readied himself for another long Music lesson.

At break, Rose and the Doctor had met up with Mickey, much to the Doctor's annoyance. Rose had successfully managed to convince him that with three of them they would most likely find Miss Jones and find out what the Bad Wolf division was. The Doctor had sighed and agreed as Rose's logic made sense, then waited as she explained the situation to Mickey. Mickey had stared at them in amazement and disbelief before eventually agreeing to help.

They then spent the remainder of break searching for Miss Jones. After checking her classroom, they had gone to look in the staff room. Both Dr Song and Miss Smith usually let them in whenever they needed to speak to a teacher however it turned out that Dr Song was also one of those teachers who had come down with the flu and no other teacher would let them in, no matter how good the excuse they came up with. Within the last five minutes of break, the trio had managed to convince Mr Green to take a look in the staff room and inform them if she was in there. It turned out that they had wasted their break time as Miss Jones had not entered the staff room at all.

Before separating from Mickey, they had decided to meet up at lunch time to continue their search for Miss Jones and the truth of why MI6 would come to their school out of the many better ones around the country.

The Doctor and Rose's third lesson of the day, Food Technology, had been their first with one of the supply teachers from Mr Green's company. Once again, their teacher, Mrs Blaine, had immediately known the Doctor's name, just as Mr Green had done before her. When asked how she knew his name, she gave the same excuse as Mr Green then immediately asked one of their classmates for her name.

The Doctor spent his Food Technology lesson feeling rather uncomfortable. He had been certain that Mrs Blaine was watching him closely and it felt rather creepy. He avoided making eye contact with her for the whole lesson, keeping his head down and wishing the lesson would hurry up and finish. Eventually, the lesson had finished and the Doctor hurried out as quickly as possible, though continued to avoid eye contact with that strange teacher.

Their next lesson, History, went along the same lines as Food Technology had before it, with the Doctor feeling uncomfortable and avoiding eye contact with the teacher who seemed rather interested in him.

By lunch time, the Doctor had spent two continuous lessons feeling uncomfortable and explained the situation to Rose and Mickey as soon as possible, telling them he was certain that there was something going on with the supply teachers. Mickey had nodded in agreement and told the Doctor that one of the supply teachers had pulled him out of the lesson just to ask him about the Doctor.

Within seconds, the Doctor had formulated a plan and had begun to explain it to Rose and Mickey at full pace, telling them that the teachers would most likely not let them into the staff room again during lunch so they should just spend lunch as if it was a normal day then go hunting for answers after school.

Rose had agreed with the idea almost straight away but Mickey had been less convinced. Lunch time ended with the Doctor calling Mickey a sissy and telling him just to go home and see if he could find anything on the internet if he didn't want to risk getting into trouble.

And that was exactly what the trio did. Mickey returned home, going straight to his computer as soon as he got their while the Doctor and Rose hid in the boys and girls toilets, respectively, until they could be certain that the coast was clear and that few teachers remained in the school.

The Doctor sighed in boredom. The toilet seat wasn't the comfiest places in the world. He had been sat there for an hour now, having become bored within the first ten minutes or so. He looked at his watch which confirmed that it was half past four. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Rose!" The Doctor greeted. "I'm bored."

"_Trust you to be bored! Anyway, this was your idea and I've already been sat here for an hour. You're not pulling out now. We only have half an hour left to wait."_

"Half an hour is quite a long time," The Doctor pointed out, staring at the white wall to his left hand side. "Have you had any texts from Mickey?"

"_Apparently every site which looks hopeful just has a load of passwords and security on them."_

"Can't he hack it?" The Doctor asked.

"_He's not that good with computers!"_

"Shame," The Doctor said then froze when he heard the door bang shut. "I've got to go," he whispered as quickly as he could to Rose then hung up. He held his breath, just hoping that whoever had entered the toilets wouldn't discover a young kid hiding in them.

**~CHS~**

Rose grinned in relief when 5pm finally arrived. She just hoped the Doctor was okay. He had suddenly hung up on her and she hadn't had any contact with him since. She got to her feet and stretched before pushing the cubicle door open.

She hurried through the school to the place the Doctor and Rose had agreed to meet. In fact, Rose didn't even know the place existed, she had just agreed to the first place the Doctor had told her: a cupboard near the Art department. She pulled out the key and tried unlocking the door with it. The key worked and she pushed the door open, wondering how the Doctor had gotten the key in the first place.

The thought escaped her mind after she closed the door behind her and she was submerged into darkness. She pulled out her phone to give her some light and stared in amazement at the large yet messy cupboard.

She frowned when she saw a couple of jelly babies scattered across the floor but ignored it. She settled down on a beanbag to the back of the cupboard, it was much comfier than the toilet seat! Then she waited, once again. This time, she wasn't waiting for a specific time, but for the Doctor.


	17. Aliens of London, Part 3

**A/N: Sorry for the large amount of time between the last update and now. I have no excuse - I basically lost interest in writing but I'm back with a new chapter. This has been written on my phone which explains the lack of bold for this Author's Note. **

**I have also had to re-update this chapter due to the fact that the copy and paste function from my phone completely screwed up the paragraphing! I won't be updating my phone anymore!**

**The next chapter shall be up on Thursday evening in the UK, or Thursday afternoon for any Americans**

**Anyway, here's the long overdued chapter. **

**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you. **

The Doctor had gotten distracted.

The loud bang that had finished his conversation with Rose prematurely had, in fact, been a false alarm. Unable to sit, combined to a tiny cubicle for any longer, the Doctor had decided to take a stroll through the empty corridors of the school.

The Doctor was enjoying his stroll through peaceful corridors so much that he lost track of time. Fifteen minutes after he was supposed to meet Rose, he finally remembered to check his watch. He stared at it in amazement and disbelief at first before sprinting for his cupboard - the one with the secret stash of jelly babies - in order to find Rose, hoping she hadn't found his stash and scoffed them all while she had been waiting for him.

Pulling the door open in a hurry, the Doctor was met with the sight of a displeased Rose, sitting on a comfortable beanbag. In fact, she was sitting in the Doctor's special blue beanbag. At least she hadn't found his stash of sweets - that area of the cupboard remained untouched or, at least, looked untouched. He shook his head, clearing the unneeded thoughts from his head. "I'm so sorry, Rose! I just went for this stroll and-"

"You went for a _stroll_?" Rose repeated what the Doctor had just said, although she put more emphasis on the final word than the Doctor had done before her.

"Yeah, anyway," The Doctor hurriedly tried to change the subject onto more important things as he closed the door behind him and sat down on a pink beanbag - one he was less fond of but he still made no fuss. Besides this one was closer to his jelly babies than his blue one. Perhaps he could even manage to get hold of one without alerting Rose of his actions. Rose, however, wasn't going to let him drop the subject so quickly.

"You hung up on me to go for a stroll?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yes. I mean no! Well, not really," The Doctor replied, messing up his words as he tried to speak even too fast for his own mouth to keep up properly. He took a deep breath before trying again. "I heard a noise and thought someone was coming so I had to hang up to make sure no one found me. Yet that was a false alarm and, as I told you over the phone, I was really bored so I decided to take a stroll around the school."

"Because that's a normal thing to do!" Rose commented sarcastically, although she was also smiling so the Doctor could tell she was joking.

"Oh, well, you know what I say," The Doctor shrugged off her joke, smiling back at her. "Normal is boring."

"For you, everything is boring!" Rose laughed and couldn't help but laugh even more when she saw the Doctor's reaction.

"Hey!" He protested with a frown and folded his arms, sending Rose a puppy-dog face in order to try and guilt-trip her to win an apology. This, however failed, and just caused Rose to laugh even more when she saw the ridiculous faces the Doctor was sending her way. Eventually, the Doctor gave in to Rose's joking and burst out laughing too.

"I'm not intruding anything, am I?" The Doctor and Rose's laughter faded away rather quickly after the arrival of a new voice. The Doctor turned to his right as quickly as possible to find himself looking at Miss Jones, happily making her way through a packet of his jelly babies. The Doctor and Rose shared a look of confusion before they both simultaneously looked back to Miss Jones who was looking at them expectantly. It almost seemed as if she expected an answer to the question she had used to announce her presence.

"Erm, of course not Miss Jones," the Doctor spoke hesitantly, unsure of how she found them, let alone got in without either of the pair noticing. This day had been nothing but weird and it seemed to be getting weirder.

"Please, Mr Smith, call me Harriet," Miss Jones responded, taking another jelly baby out of the packet she held and popping one into her mouth. The Doctor had to stop himself from glaring at her. She was making him hungry, after all. It wasn't like he could have a packet of jelly babies since he was trying to cut down on them. "It's a nice place you've got here. You have a good taste in refreshments."

There was a short pause with neither Rose nor the Doctor knowing how to respond although the Doctor took the compliment to heart.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" She asked.

"No, not at all," Rose responded quickly, alongside a shake of her head.

The Doctor also spoke at the same time, causing his and Rose's words to overlap, saying, "Take a seat." He gestured towards the green beanbag closest to the door and then began to wonder as to why the school had so many different coloured beanbags within its walls.

"Thank you," Miss Jones smiled gratefully at them both as she manoeuvred around the cupboard to take a seat at the green beanbag the Doctor had offered her.

"Miss Jones-" The Doctor leant forwards, getting closer to her as if she was about to whisper a life changing secret to him. He didn't care though. He finally had the chance to ask her about every strange thing that had happened since he had arrived in school that morning but he was interrupted.

"Harriet!" Miss Jones jumped in to correct him.

"Sorry, erm, Harriet," The Doctor corrected himself quickly, hoping to move onto what he wanted to talk about.

"Let me tell you, Mr Smith, there is very little I can tell you," Miss Jones interrupted him once again.

The Doctor sighed - apparently he wasn't going to get any answers about the uncomfortable feeling he had had when around the supply teachers earlier in the day. "Is there anything you can tell me?" The Doctor asked, deciding it'd be faster to be told everything he could be rather than asking questions he wouldn't receive answers to.

"Well, you were born Jonathan Alfie-James Smith, currently eleven years old and six months old, twelve on 22nd August," Miss Jones told him in reply.

"I meant useful information – stuff I don't already know," The Doctor explained although, from the smile he received from her after saying that, he could tell that she had known that all along and that he wouldn't be getting any answers any time soon.

"Sorry, but it's slightly weird that you know all that," Rose told Miss Jones. The Doctor liked that about Rose, she just spoke her mind regardless of the situation they found themselves in. The Doctor could think of many people he knew who would not be brave enough to do so.

"It's all in a file back at headquarters," Miss Jones replied with a shrug.

The Doctor could feel Rose's eyes burning on him. He knew exactly what she was thinking. She was unsure as to if they should trust this supposed MI6 agent. Miss Jones could be anyone for all they knew. The Doctor felt as if he could trust Miss Jones, though (even though he didn't know her, she just felt familiar) but decided to consider what Rose was saying - she was quite often right in the past. The Doctor opened his mouth, about to ask to see some identification when he heard a short knock on the cupboard door. Simultaneously, the three turned their heads to stare at the door.


End file.
